Estudiante Hiyori y Dibujante Tamura
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un nuevo rostro más pervertido de Hiyori despierta, trayendo consigo una serie de desventuras y doujinshis que comprometerán la integridad moral de todas las lucky stars. Título parodiado del "Extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde". Historia con yuri KonaxKaga, MiyuxTsuka, YutaxMina, MisaxAya y HiyoxPatty.
1. El nacimiento de la bestia

**Advertencia: **Lucky Star y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al insigne Kagami Yoshimizu. Yo solo espero por el manga completo y por una segunda temporada del anime :)

**El nacimiento de la bestia**

Misao: ¿En serio me perdí de todo esto?- la morena estaba boquiabierta al ver las clases del día anterior.

Ayano: Es una lástima que estuvieses enferma, porque todo esto irá para el examen que viene el próximo martes- explicaba la pelinaranja tratando de calmar a su eterna amiga.

Kagami: ¿Pero cómo es posible que ni siquiera se te haya ocurrido llamar, Kusakabe?- preguntó fastidiada la chica de coletas.

Misao: ¡Vamos, no seas así, Hiiragi!- la colmilluda trata de abrazar a la tsundere, pero ésta fácilmente la esquiva.

Kagami: No quiero tus abrazos, Kusakabe- dijo algo enojada la tsundere que escuchaba sonar el timbre-. Vuelvo luego, y creo que deberías ayudarla- esto se lo dice a la pelinaranja.

Ayano: De todas maneras tengo pensado hacerlo, así que no te preocupes- sonríe la más tranquila de las tres.

Misao: ¡No, Hiiragi!- suplica de forma muy dramática desde el suelo- Necesito de tu ayuda, no me puedes dejar.

Kagami: Pues mira cómo te dejo- responde la pelilila sin voltear a ver a la morena, dejando finalmente el salón.

Misao: ¡Eres mala, Hiiragi!- gritaba desde el suelo la morena.

Ayano: Vamos, que tenemos que comer y estudiar juntas para el examen- propone la pelinaranja con la comida de la colmilluda en la mano-. Tenemos que esforzarnos bastante si queremos coincidir en la universidad después de graduarnos.

Misao: Tienes razón, Ayano- suspiró la morena-. Ayúdame con esta, que no la entiendo para nada- señala una ecuación que estaba entre los apuntes de su amiga.

Ayano: Esta está un poco difícil, pero igual la vamos a estudiar juntas- dice sonriente la pelinaranja.

Misao: Contigo aquí, sin duda lo lograremos- dice en tono dramático mientras recibe su comida.

* * *

><p><strong>Salón 3-B<strong>

Tsukasa: Hola onee-chan, reservé tu asiento- saluda efusivamente la cuarta hermana.

Miyuki: Bienvenida, Kagami-san- saluda con cortesía la chica de lentes.

Kagami: ¿Y dónde está Konata?- se extrañó la chica de coletas.

Miyuki: Konata-san está en casa- explicó la pelirrosa-, llamó a Kuroi-sensei para decirle que estaba enferma, por lo que hoy no vino.

Kagami: Seguro que esta tarde me pedirá los apuntes por teléfono- dice mientras se prepara para comer.

Tsukasa: En realidad teníamos pensado que podríamos visitarla esta tarde y ayudarla, onee-chan- la pelilila mayor casi tira su comida al oír a su hermana.

Kagami: ¿En serio?

Miyuki: Será divertido pasar un rato por la casa de Konata-san para estudiar y hacer cosas por el estilo- sonríe entusiasmada la chica moe.

Tsukasa: Además, Yu-chan me dijo que podría acompañarnos para ver a Kona-chan- decía la pelilila menor mientras bebía un jugo-. También dijo que vendrían con nosotras unas amigas de ella, me refiero a Minami-chan y Hiyori-chan.

Miyuki: Ellas tienen pensado estudiar juntas esta tarde en casa de Konata-san al igual que nosotras, por lo que no creo que sea una mala idea ir todas juntas- decía tranquilamente la pelirrosa.

Kagami: Supongo que no estaría mal estar allá entonces- suspiró la tercera hermana-, si Konata no se dispone a estudiar, lo cual considero muy probable, al menos tal vez me preste algunos juegos que me había prometido.

Tsukasa: Será divertido- sonríe abiertamente la miko menor.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Izumi, después de clases<strong>

Las seis chicas tuvieron algunas dificultades para llegar, debido a problemas técnicos en el autobús que habían tomado, pero al final lograron llegar a su destino. Tal como la pelirroja les habría indicado, Soujiro no estaba en casa, cosa que aliviaba a Kagami.

Hiyori: Vamos a empezar nuestro estudio- la pelinegra empieza a sacar sus cuadernos.

Miyuki: Vamos, Tsukasa-san y Kagami-san- la pelirrosa sube de primera las escaleras.

Las seis chicas se dividen en dos grupos; uno que va a la habitación de la otaku, y el otro grupo que estudiaría en la habitación de la niña de coletitas.

Yutaka: Más tarde les llevaré chocolate y galletas ¿les parece?- dice al grupo de las amigas de Konata.

Tsukasa: Es una buena idea, Yu-chan- sonríe la miko menor.

Hiyori: Oh, se me olvidaba algo- recuerda la dibujante-, necesito tomar unos medicamentos ahora mismo.

Yutaka: ¿Medicamentos?- se extraña la pelirroja- No me digas que estás enferma, Hiyori-chan.

Hiyori: N-no exactamente- dice algo nerviosa la ojimorada-, es sólo un medicamento prescrito y nada más.

Yutaka: Hay agua por si lo necesitas, entonces- la pelirroja va su habitación, donde ya se había instalado la peliverde.

La pelinegra se dirige a la cocina, donde se sirve un vaso con agua para tomar el mencionado tratamiento, pero cuando revisa su maletín, la chica descubre que no tenía más y entra en pánico.

Hiyori: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y mi tratamiento? Necesito de eso para mi problema psicológico, o de lo contrario me podría ir mal, tal como lo había dicho el doctor aquella vez- se decía a sí misma la pelinegra que buscaba en su maletín al derecho y al revés.

La pelinegra no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurriría si su hora se pasaba y no tomaba sus medicamentos, pero tal vez eso era algo que iba a saber muy pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Konata<strong>

Konata: Hola, ¿cómo están, chicas?- pregunta una peliazul que estaba tumbada en la cama con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

Kagami: Realmente te ves mal, Konata- dice algo preocupada la tsundere.

Konata: Gracias, hago lo que puedo- dice burlona y después tose.

Kagami: ¡Estoy hablando en serio, tonta!- se enfada la pelilila mayor.

Miyuki: Aquí tengo las clases de hoy, Konata-san- la pelirrosa saca sus cuadernos del maletín.

Konata: Gracias, Miyuki-san- la otaku tose un par de veces-. Realmente sabes cómo complacer a una chica.

Miyuki: Etto... ¿Gracias?- dice nerviosa la pelirrosa ante aquellas palabras tan extrañas.

Kagami: No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas, Konata- regaña la tsundere-. Realmente quisiera que hablaras como un ser normal alguna vez, tonta.

Tsukasa: Vamos onee-chan, no seas tan dura con Kona-chan, que está enfermita- dice la miko menor mientras sacaba sus cuadernos.

Miyuki: A lo mejor Konata-san sólo está delirando, es algo muy común cuando se tiene una fiebre tan alta- dice comprensiva la chica de lentes-. Tenemos que darle todo nuestro apoyo para que se pueda mejorar, Kagami-san.

Kagami: Lo sé, sólo me altera un poco cuando Konata dice esas cosas tan raras- se sonroja la chica de coletas.

Konata: No te preocupes Kagami-sama, que tú siempre serás mi favorita- dice la otaku aparentemente dormida.

Kagami: ¡No te hagas la dormida, Konata!- se enfada la pelilila.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Yutaka<strong>

Yutaka: Ya está todo para que empecemos a estudiar, Minami-chan- sentencia muy feliz la chica de coletitas.

Minami: Sí, sólo falta esperar a que Hiyori venga- se sienta tranquila la peliverde.

Yutaka: Pero creo que Hiyori-chan se está tardando mucho, ¿no crees, Minami-chan?

Minami: Yo también me pregunto qué es lo que estará haciendo- responde mirando a su amiga.

Por un momento ambas amigas empiezan a mirarse fijamente, y de pronto se sonrojan bastante, pero ninguna de las dos hace intento alguno por cortar el contacto visual.

Yutaka: T-te ves b-bien el día de hoy, Minami-chan- tartamudea la chica de coletitas.

Minami: Etto... tú también te ves bien, Yutaka- dice muy roja la peliverde.

Yutaka: Gracias, tú también te ves bien, Minami-chan.

Minami: Y-ya... lo habías dicho, Yutaka- recordó la chica alta.

Yutaka: Oh...

* * *

><p><strong>Detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Yutaka<strong>

Hiyori: Sí, sigan así, que así me gusta- susurraba una extraña pelinegra que estaba echando espuma por la boca y dibujaba de forma muy exagerada, casi como si escribiera en una Death Note.

La pelinegra de pronto emitía un aura bastante sospechosa y sus ojos chispeaban mucho más que en su modo dibujante ordinario. Su mano dibujaba a velocidad inaudita cada boceto en la que aparecían escenas de la peliverde y la pelirroja en diversas situaciones pervertidas, incluso había un par de escenas hentai entre las inconscientes víctimas, pero todavía no era suficiente.

Hiyori: _"Más, quiero más chicas. Tal vez las senpai me den lo que quiero"_

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Konata<strong>

Konata: Debemos derrotar a Madara, que está por reflejar su ojo en la luna...- hablaba dormida la otaku que había tirado la bolsa de hielo.

Tsukasa: ¡Kona-chan!- se quejaba la pelilila menor- Todavía no había leído ese capítulo del manga, me acabas de hacer spoiler- hace un puchero enojada la miko menor.

Miyuki: ¿De qué manga hablas, Tsukasa-san?- pregunta inocentemente la chica de lentes.

Kagami: No preguntes, Miyuki- aconseja la chica de coletas-. Konata está hablando de otra de sus frikadas seguramente.

Tsukasa: Claro que no, onee-chan- replica la gemela menor-. _Naruto _es visto por medio mundo.

Konata: No, Zetsu negro es el hijo de Kaguya...- la peliazul tira su sábana al suelo con una pierna.

Tsukasa: ¡No más spoiler, Kona-chan!- lloriqueaba la miko menor.

Kagami: Se supone que estamos estudiando, no prestes tanta atención a lo que está balbuceando Konata- dice de mala gana la tsundere.

Konata: Los dos hijos del Rikudou Sennin se llamaban Indra y Ashura...- la pelilila menor empieza a llorar de frustración.

Miyuki: Konata-san es muy dinámica cuando duerme- dice sonriente la pelirrosa.

Kagami: Yo diría que es algo ruidosa- suspira la miko mayor-, francamente no me animaría a dormir aquí hoy.

Konata: Eres mía, sólo mía...

Kagami: ¡No digas esas cosas tan raras!- explotó la pelilila mayor.

Tsukasa: Tranquila onee-chan- trata de apaciguar a su gemela-, pareciera que estuvieras celosa de quien sea que está hablando Kona-chan.

Kagami: ¡E-eso no es verdad!- se defiende muy roja la tsundere- Es solo que me molesta escucharla decir todas esas tonterías sin sentido.

Miyuki: A mí no me molesta en absoluto- dice animada la pelirrosa.

Tsukasa: A mí tampoco me molestaría, si tan solo Kona-chan no hiciera tanto spoiler.

Konata: Obito... has muerto como un héroe...

Tsukasa: ¡No más spoiler, Kona-chan!

* * *

><p><strong>Detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Konata<strong>

La dibujante estaba descarrilada echando espuma por la boca, dibujando como desgraciada sus bocetos que en algunos casos se veían escenas de orgías entre las cuatro espiadas, y sus ojos estaban a punto de salir de sus cuencas por la atención que prestaba a sus víctimas.

Hiyori: _"Cuatro chicas lindas encerradas dentro de una habitación... una de ellas enferma... las demás obligadas a hacerle cosas pervertidas para hacer que se cure. Este doujin estará de leyenda. Y todavía tengo otras ideas para estas cuatro que ahora son mis conejillas de indias, jajajajajajajaja"_

Nadie dentro de la casa de Konata tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en ese preciso instante se había dado el nacimiento de una nueva faceta más maquiavélica y pervertida de Hiyori Tamura, manifestada ahora como una dibujante compulsiva que sólo sabe ver todo cuanto hay enfrente como una escena yuri superecchi o yuri hentai tras otra. En cuanto a Minami y Yutaka, y Miyuki, Tsukasa, Kagami y Konata, muy pronto sentirían el verdadero alcance de ese estrago.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>He aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia de Lucky Star, la primera de más de un capítulo que publico, y realmente espero darle bastantes más, deséenme suerte por favor :D. Reviews, favoritos y follows serán bien recibidos.<p>

Por cierto, antes de despedirme, mis más sinceras disculpas para todos/as aquellos/as a quienes hice spoiler, espero que no vayan a buscarme para matarme XD.

Hasta otra


	2. Doujin Note, peor que una Death Note

**Advertencia: **He aquí el segundo capítulo de una historia paródica de Lucky Star hecha por un fan para fans.

**Doujin Note, peor que una Death Note**

Hiyori: Sí... sí... hagan algo más...

La pelilila menor busca entre el cajón de la ropa de la peliazul, saca unos calcetines envueltos y los mete en la boca de Konata, para así detener los spoiler de la otaku.

Kagami: ¿Qué crees que haces, Tsukasa?- la miko mayor levanta una ceja.

Tsukasa: Es que no quiero más spoiler, onee-chan- se excuso la gemela menor-. Por cierto Yuki-chan, no entiendo este problema- le enseña el cuaderno a la pelirrosa.

Miyuki: De acuerdo Tsukasa-san, te ayudaré siempre que te haga falta.

Konata: Sasuke... deja en paz a los bijuu... por eso ya nadie te quiere...- la otaku logró escupir los calcetines.

Tsukasa: ¡Argh! ¡No quiero que me hagas spoiler, por favor Kona-chan!- se desespera la pelilila menor.

Miyuki: Me pregunto con qué estará soñando Konata-san, la verdad me parece muy confuso todo eso que está hablando dormida- las gemelas ponen cara de WTF al escuchar a la chica de lentes.

Kagami: ¿Es que nunca has leído manga, Miyuki?- se extraña la pelilila mayor- Una cosa es leer religiosamente manga como lo hace Konata, pero tú eres otro extremo.

Miyuki: Lo siento mucho, Kagami-san- se excusa inocentemente la pelirrosa-. Prometo que leeré más manga a partir de ahora.

Kagami: Tampoco creo que haga falta, no es necesario que te arruines, Miyuki- responde la miko mayor- Ya quédate tranquila Tsukasa, no hace falta que le des tantos piquetes a Konata.

Tsukasa: Es que quiero despertar a Kona-chan para ver si así para con los spoiler- responde la gemela menor, que estaba dando repetidos piquetes al rostro de la otaku.

Konata: ¡Kakashi tiene el Susanoo!- despertó de golpe la engripada peliazul.

Tsukasa: ¡Buah! Onee-chan, dile a Kona-chan que deje los spoiler- empieza a llorar la gemela menor.

Konata: ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta con voz ronca.

Kagami: Pasa que no hay una sola vez en que no podamos oírte hablar de anime- dijo algo fastidiada.

Konata: ¿Y es que acaso...- la peliazul tragó grueso y con dificultad- les he revelado todo sobre los hentai que tengo?

Kagami: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- se alteró extrañamente la tsundere, pues por alguna razón le molestaba que la otaku viera hentai.

* * *

><p><strong>Detrás de la puerta<strong>

La dibujante continuaba con sus descontrolados trazos, ahora viendo una escena entre Konata y Kagami viendo un hentai antes de entrar ellas en acción. No podía evitar que se le escurriera la baba mezclada con espuma de la boca. No podía creer que minutos atrás era capaz de contenerse ante una oportunidad tan maravillosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

La pelinegra se dirige a la cocina, donde se sirve un vaso con agua para tomar el mencionado tratamiento, pero cuando revisa su maletín, la chica descubre que no tenía más y entra en pánico.

Hiyori: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y mi tratamiento? Necesito de eso para mi problema psicológico, o de lo contrario me podría ir mal, tal como lo había dicho el doctor aquella vez- se decía a sí misma la pelinegra que buscaba en su maletín al derecho y al revés.

La dibujante estaba aterrada, nunca había dejado de tomar puntualmente sus medicamentos, no desde que era una niña pequeña. No recordaba por qué, pero en aquel entonces el médico le había indicado que debía tomarlos por lo menos una vez al día por el bien de su salud mental, y estaba dispuesta a mantener a raya lo que fuera que tuviese en aquel entonces, pero esta vez...

¿?: ...yori... Hiyori... Hiyori...

Hiyori: ¿Q-quién me habla?- pregunta alarmada la pelinegra.

¿?: Soy yo, Hiyori... ¿No te acuerdas de mí?... He vuelto...

Hiyori: No te conozco, tan solo muestra tu cara- espeta una muy nerviosa pelinegra.

Nada sucede mientras la dibujante esperaba a que alguien hiciera presencia en una cocina que repentinamente se había tornado demasiado tenebrosa para ella. Los nervios y la paranoia se la estaban comiendo viva cuando trataba de averiguar de dónde salía aquella particular voz, pero no era capaz de determinar su origen. Algo raro y posiblemente malo estaba por suceder, y la dibujante no dudaba de ello.

¿?: Me decepcionas, mi pequeña... yo soy a quien realmente debes seguir, no puedes huir de ese destino- la chica de lentes levanta una ceja muy confundida-. Yo soy tú, Hiyori Tamura. Nadie puede conocerte mejor que yo, porque soy tu verdadero yo, la verdadera faceta dibujante que apenas sí has permitido aflorar de vez en cuando, pero ahora todo será diferente.

Hiyori: No te creo- dijo una temblorosa dibujante-, yo no tengo esa forma de hablar difónica, y además yo soy una chica sana...

¿?: ¡Jajajajajaja! A mí no me engañas, he visto cómo te dejas llevar por más que digas que no vas a dibujar doujinshis yuri con Minami y Yutaka, y realmente nadie te podría culpar de ello. Es hora de llevar el yuri a un nuevo nivel, libérame.

Hiyori: No... no puedo abusar de mis amigas...- la dibujante estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, al punto que debía sostenerse a la cocina para no caerse.

¿?: No mientas más, Hiyori. Es hora de que hagamos un gran cambio en el mundo del doujin... ¿Qué tiene de malo un harem yuri? ¿Por qué no hacer un doujin para mayores de edad con muchas yuris en una misma escena? Libérame, Hiyori.

Hiyori: P-pero son muy jóvenes...

¿?: ¡LIBÉRAMEEEEEEE!

Hiyori: ¡Noooo!

La dibujante empieza a dar tumbos por todos lados, como si estuviese forcejeando con algo que se había introducido en su cabeza. Ella balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras aquello que se manifestaba como "su verdadero yo" finalmente estaba haciendo para sí un lugar dentro de la consciencia de la chica de lentes, y esta vez no podría ser detenida.

¿?: Vamos, dibujemos a tus amigas y tus senpais, para así crear verdaderos hitos en el comiket- ordenó la nueva cara de la dibujante.

La pelinegra no dijo nada, sino que tomó nuevamente su maletín para sacar su legendario cuaderno para hacer sus bocetos para los doujin que se le ocurren.

¿?: Buena chica, ahora debemos ponerle un nombre a nuestro cuaderno, y así empezamos con la firma de nuestro mito, el que crearán todos los fans sobre nosotras para las próximas generaciones- recomendó el otro yo de Hiyori-. ¿Cómo crees que se debería llamar nuestro cuaderno, Hiyori?

Hiyori: Doujin... note...- dijo en un hilo de voz.

¿?: Adoro tu idea, así que empecemos a dibujar unos cuantos bocetos inapropiados. Jajajajajajaja.

La pelinegra empezó a dirigirse en primer lugar a la puerta de la habitación de Yutaka. Sus dos víctimas predilectas eran primero, después de todo.

Hiyori: A ver lo que pueden hacer, mis pequeñas yuris- susurró la dibujante antes de adoptar una nueva voz-. Tal vez no las pueda ver desnudas, pero eso no me va a detener, jejejeje.

La pelinegra ya no era la clásica Hiyori, una chica pervertida pero no tanto, y en su lugar estaba una desaforada dibujante que estaba dispuesta a sacar lo que sea que vea para traducirlo en su cuaderno como un hentai. Estaba loca, después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del flashback<strong>

Miyuki: ¿Ya estás mejor, Konata-san?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

Konata: No del todo- se quejó la peliazul-, todavía siento que estoy hirviendo por dentro, y me duele todo el cuerpo.

Kagami: Estoy segura que exageras, Konata- dijo la tsundere algo prepotente-. Déjame ver tu fiebre- junta su frente con la de la otaku, y nota que la fiebre sí era muy alta-. Me temo que estás muy grave.

Tsukasa: Lo mejor sería que preparé un té- se ofrece la pelilila menor y se retira a la cocina.

Kagami: Y tú tanto que dices que los tontos no se enferman...- dijo irónica la pelilila mayor.

Konata: A lo mejor fue el estudio lo que me puso así- salió al paso la ojiverde.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de la habitación de Konata<strong>

La dibujante se las había arreglado para correr y entrar en la habitación de Yutaka antes de que Tsukasa advirtiera su presencia, por lo que la pelilila menor sólo pasó de largo rumbo a la cocina. La dibujante no vio otra opción que sumarse al estudio de la pelirroja y la peliverde, y por tanto regresó a su tono habitual de voz, y la espuma de su boca había desaparecido de forma mágica. Está de más decir que las dos compañeras de la pelinegra tampoco advirtieron nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Minami: ... y así logras obtener este resultado- explica a su pequeña amiga.

Yutaka: Ahora lo sé gracias a ti, Minami-chan- dice muy feliz la pelirroja-. Deberíamos reunirnos a diario para estudiar.

Minami: Etto... no te preocupes, no es nada, sólo me gusta ayudar- dice algo penada la chica alta.

Ambas amigas se quedan viendo nuevamente algo sonrojadas. No notaron que Hiyori sacaba de forma disimulada su cuaderno para tomar notas a una velocidad de locura.

Hiyori: _"__Ohhhh, una escena genial, bastante genial. Muchos doujin para adultos comienzan con escenas de aspecto inocente al igual que estas dos. No será mucho problema hacerlas que hagan esto y aquello como todas unas desaforadas"_

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Konata<strong>

Kagami: ¿En dónde has guardado tus nuevos juegos, Konata?- buscaba la tsundere entre el montón de juegos de la peliazul.

Konata: Hoy no pude comprar Kagamin- tose-, no te imaginas cómo me desilusiona que mi Kagami-sama no tenga que quiere-tose nuevamente.

Kagami: No seas exagerada Konata, no es para tanto- dice muy sonrojada la chica de coletas-. Supongo que tu prima te cuidará hoy ¿no?

Konata: No, Yui onee-san estará de guardia esta noche, por lo que no podrá venir. Mi padre en este momento todavía debe estar corriendo de los padres de las chicas a las que últimamente ha estado tomando fotos, por lo que tampoco creo que venga- la otaku tose varias veces.

Kagami: De acuerdo, llamaré a mi madre para avisarle que me quedaré esta noche para cuidarte, Konata- dice la pelilila con preocupación mal disimulada.

Konata: Gracias, Kagami-chan.

Kagami: ¡Eso sí que no lo voy a aceptar!- dijo aún más roja la pelilila.

Miyuki: Yo no podre quedarme mucho tiempo, pues tengo una cita en dos horas con el dentista, pero procuraré llamar esta noche para saber cómo te va, Konata-san- dice muy amable la chica moe.

Konata: Esperaré tu llamada entonces.

Kagami: Si Miyuki te llama yo le contestaré en tu lugar, mientras tanto tanto debes descansar ¿quedó claro?- dijo una preocupada pelilila.

Konata: Está bien, Kagamin- la otaku vuelve a toser.

Tsukasa: Aquí traigo el té- entra la pelilila menor.

Kagami: Yo se lo daré, Tsukasa- saltó a decir la gemela mayor.

Konata: Kagami-sama está muy cuidadora hoy- dijo en tono pícaro la peliazul.

Kagami: ¡Cállate!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Por un momento creí que no lograría actualizar esta historia. Tuve dificultades para la realización de mi historia al punto de que estuve totalmente inactivo este fin de semana, pero ya todo ha pasado XD. Como sea, les agradecería sus reviews, follows y favoritos, que la PC, tablet o laptop que ustedes tienen no muerde, o al menos mi equipo nunca me ha mordido al etiquetar XD.<p>

Hasta otra


	3. Una noche en casa de mi amiga (y I)

**Advertencia: **Aquí les presento el tercer capítulo del fic **Estudiante Hiyori y Dibujante Tamura**, que nos ubica en una historia alterna de Lucky Star. Digo alterna porque no es la oficial de Kagami Yoshimizu, sino la historia de un fan.

**Una noche en casa de mi amiga (y I)**

El resto del día se tornó algo aburrido y pesado para las chicas que les costo cada vez más centrarse en su tema de estudio, y naturalmente la primera en irse había sido Miyuki, pues no podía incumplir con su compromiso odontológico. Un par de horas más tarde se irían Hiyori y Tsukasa, pues no se sentían muy seguras andando por las calles si intentaban regresar a sus casas muy tarde, lo que dejarían en casa para el anochecer a Kagami, Konata, Minami y Yutaka, reunidas en la habitación correspondiente (Konata y Kagami en la habitación de Konata, y Minami y Yutaka en la habitación de Yutaka). Razón tenían la pelilila menor y la pelinegra de irse temprano, pues ya cuando era muy tarde empezaron a caer rayos, aunque no llovía en absoluto.

Konata: Parece que va a ser una noche muy fea- dijo con voz débil la peliazul, asustando un poco a la miko por eso mismo.

Kagami: No hables de esa manera, pareciera que te estuvieras muriendo- dijo algo preocupada la pelilila.

Konata: Si así fuese a ser, al menos me hacer feliz morirme viendo tu cara- dijo con un tono dramático.

Kagami: Ahórrate tus comentarios raros para mañana, o cuando te sientas mejor- dijo lo más suave que pudo, pues no podía dirigir su enfado a una chica que estuviera en tan malas condiciones.

Los rayos caían uno tras otro iluminando las calles de Saitama con más efectividad que las farolas. Sin embargo el brillo luminoso de este suceso asustaba a cualquiera que estuviese consciente de lo que estaba pasando, y las dos amigas no eran la excepción, por más que lo disimularan.

Konata: No me agradan para nada estos rayos- dijo la chica antes de empezar a toser.

Kagami: Tienes razón, pareciera que se estuviera cayendo el cielo sobre el vecindario, y eso que todavía no ha caído la primera gota de lluvia- la ojiceleste toma el pañuelo de la frente de Konata y lo lleva para mojarlo y enfriarlo un poco-. Estate tranquila, que no es bueno si intentas moverte demasiado en tu situación actual ¿OK?

Konata: De acuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cocina<strong>

La tsundere se dirige hasta el fregadero para mojar el pañuelo y empieza a pensar en lo asustada que debe sentirse Tsukasa en casa con toda esa tronadera cayendo. No pudo evitar reírse un poco al imaginar a su gemela en una situación cómica tratando de encontrar protección bajo la camiseta de Matsuri luego de oír uno de esos truenos. Se dio cuenta de que no había comido en absoluto desde que había llegado donde Konata, y su estómago retumbó casi con tanta fuerza como esos relámpagos. No pudo evitar ponerse más roja que un tomate ante su propio rugido interno. La solución para su nuevo problema era cocinar, aunque no era ninguna lumbrera en eso, tendría que pedir algo de ayuda.

Kagami: También tendré que hacer comida para Konata, se me había olvidado aquello- se dijo la miko al acordarse que posiblemente su otaku amiga también debería estar muriendo de hambre.

No parecía que hubiese mucho para cocinar, tal vez sea necesario consultar con Yutaka o Minami algo que se pudiese hacer en estos casos, la necesidad imperaba, pero por ahora...

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Konata<strong>

Kagami: Aquí tienes para que se te pase la fi...- la miko se detiene al notar a su amiga durmiendo.

La pequeña Konata dormía con ronquidos que aunque eran leves, no dejaban de ser molestos, al menos para el parecer de la pelilila. Pero en contraste veía algo enternecedor y hasta ¿excitante? ver a la pequeña cubriéndose de esa manera con esas amplias sábanas, el angelical rostro que tenía la ojiverde, la pequeña boca moviéndose levemente al compás de su irregular respiración. Konata dormida era demasiado linda como para molestarse con ella, fuesen las que fuesen las razones que pudiese haber dado a lo largo de un día, una semana, todo este tiempo que se conocieron. Un pequeño rubor tiñó las mejillas de la tercera miko, y sentía unas terribles ganas de abrazarla y quedarse así por siempre, pero era necesario mantener la compostura, o podría acabar haciendo el ridículo.

Konata: Te derrotaré, Bakura...

Kagami: _"Y hablando de spoilers..." _- pensaba una divertida pelilila mientras se acercaba a la chica de ahoge y le colocaba el pañuelo en la frente-. Espero que te recuperes pronto, aunque no sea capaz de decirte algo tan simple como eso de frente- susurraba la roja tsundere, quien de pronto tuvo ganas de besar la enferma otaku.

Los relámpagos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para romper el ambiente que tanto disfrutaba la pelilila, y esta nuevamente se enderezó para buscar algún videojuego de Konata y jugar ella sola mientras esperaba por la hora para ella acostarse también. Por suerte sabía dónde estaban los futones para así poder ella estar en uno. No era capaz de creerse que quería besar a Konata, no lo veía normal en absoluto. Tan fuerte era ese sentimiento que ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en el juego, su atención estaba totalmente fija en la otaku y en ese sentimiento que por alguna razón la alegraba tanto. En medio de sus pensamientos recordó, gracias a su atronador estómago, que se estaba muriendo de hambre, no quedaba de otra.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Yutaka<strong>

La pelirroja y la peliverde estaban sentadas en el suelo leyendo de cosas distintas; Yutaka leía un manga que su prima le había permitido llevarse, y Minami leía un libro de física. Ambas estaban muy concentradas en sus respectivas lecturas, cuando los relámpagos retumbaron también allí, asustando a la chica de coletitas.

Yutaka: ¡Tengo miedo, Minami-chan!- la pelirroja se abrazó a un costado de la peliverde.

Minami: No te preocupes, Yutaka. No rayos no pueden entrar aquí- animó la chica alta-, y de cualquier forma yo te protegeré si algo malo llegase a pasar.

Yutaka: ¿Enserio me vas a proteger, Minami-chan?- lloriqueó la pelirroja.

Minami: Con mi propia vida si es necesario- juró la peliverde.

Yutaka: Gr-gracias, eres muy amable, Minami-chan- dijo muy sonrojada la chica bajita.

Ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de pronto de la situación en la que se encontraban; la pelirroja abrazada a Minami, y ésta con una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y la otra mano sosteniendo tiernamente su mentón. Era una escena bastante típica en los romances, pero ninguna de las dos estaba segura de cómo avanzar o retroceder, ni siquiera estaban seguras de si quisieran lo uno o lo otro.

Minami: Yutaka, yo...- vaciló la peliverde.

Yutaka: Minami-chan...

De pronto otro trueno retumba en la habitación, asustando otra vez a la pequeña pelirroja, quien da un grito y se abraza con todas sus fuerzas al pecho de la peliverde. La ojiverde estaba a que lloraba de miedo ante tantos rayos que estaban cayendo tan repentinamente, y la peliverde, cumpliendo a cabalidad con su palabra, abrazó fuertemente a su amiga mientras durara ese festival eléctrico allá afuera.

Minami: No tengas miedo Yutaka, yo te voy a cuidar, tranquila- la peliverde pasaba su mano por la cabeza de su asustada amiga.

Yutaka: E-está m-m-muy feo allá af-fuera, Minami-chan- tartamudeaba la aterrada pelirroja.

Minami: Lo sé, Yutaka. Tal vez lo mejor sea...- de pronto la peliverde se da cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de proponer, y aquello le produjo un fortísimo rubor, pero de alguna manera debía ayudar a su amiga- podrías... dormir conmigo, Yutaka.

Yutaka: ¿Tú crees que eso me pueda ayudar, Minami-chan?- la pelirroja aún no levanta su rostro del pecho de su protectora.

Minami: Claro que ayudará, pues yo te protegeré, Yutaka- aseguró decidida pero muy roja la peliverde.

Yutaka: Gracias, eres la mejor amiga que pueda haber tenido, Minami-chan- levantó finalmente la mirada una roja pelirroja (me disculpo por el juego de palabras).

Ambas chicas se quedan viendo nuevamente, y esta vez la tronadera no interrumpe ese contacto visual, pero tampoco llegan más lejos que eso, sino que después de unos minutos se separan para recoger sus lecturas que habían dejado caer. Justo después de que todo aquello había pasado, Kagami toca la puerta.

Kagami: ¿Puedo pasar?

Yutaka: Sí puedes, senpai- autoriza la ojiverde.

Kagami: Necesito hacer algo para comer, pero necesito algo de ayuda ¿Creen que me podrían dar una mano?- pregunta la hambrienta pelilila.

Minami: Yo podría ayudar, Kagami-senpai.

Kagami: Fabuloso, ni siquiera los juegos de Konata me quitan este retumbar del hambre- susurra para sí misma la miko antes de dirigirse con la peliverde y su pequeña amiga a la cocina.

Yutaka: ¿Y dónde está onee-chan?- pregunta curiosa la pelirroja.

Kagami: No hay de qué preocuparse, está durmiendo como un bebé en su cama- a la tsundere casi le sale un hilillo de baba, pues realmente esa era la imagen que se hacía de Konata dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Cocina<strong>

Minami: ¿Qué tiene pensado preparar esta noche, senpai?- averigua una curiosa peliverde.

Kagami: No lo sé, algo que pudiese ser bueno para comer hoy- dice con duda la pelilila-. ¿Qué hay disponible, Yutaka?

Yutaka: Tenemos arroz y algo de calamar- responde animada la pelirroja-, también hay pockys y...

Kagami: Eso me servirá mientras cocinamos- interrumpe la hambrienta miko.

Yutaka: ¿Are?

Minami: Tal vez podríamos hacer salsa con calamar y arroz para cenar- opina la peliverde, y las otras dos asienten.

Kagami: Muy bien, manos a la obra- encabeza la pelilila-. Primero lo primero... Yutaka, trae los pockys.

Yutaka: ¿Pero no debería estar sacando los ingredientes?

Kagami: Los pockys, dije- ordenó la ojiceleste.

Minami y Kagami empezaron a sacar los ingredientes para empezar a hacer la cena, mientras Yutaka buscaba la golosina favorita de la pelilila para que ella pudiera degustarlo mientras cocinaba. Obviamente la miko necesitó de mucho apoyo de parte de las dos de primer año, pero al final lograron, después de mucho esfuerzo y unos cuantos errores casi definitivos de la miko, hacer el arroz con salsa y calamares. La pelilila sentía como si hubiese avanzado un poco más en su crecimiento culinario, ignorando olímpicamente los errores que cometía a la mitad de la preparación.

Yutaka: Es hora de servir la comida- propuso la pelirroja.

Kagami: ¿Eh? Oh, sí... de acuerdo- la pelilila estaba a punto de lanzarse de cabeza a las ollas llenas de comida, pero recordó que no estaba sola.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>He logrado completar el tercer capítulo, más alegre no puedo estar, aunque me gustaría hacer capítulos más largas, pero eso será para algún otro fic. Yo ya tengo fijado un estándar para escribir estos capítulos, por lo que pido disculpas al que crea también que deberían ser más largos estos capítulos. Reviews, Follows y favoritos serán ansiosamente esperados, sobre todo si son reviews positivos, que no son opuestos a las críticas constructivas, no me entiendan mal, por favor XD<p>

Hasta otra


	4. Una noche en casa de mi amiga (y II)

**Advertencia:** Espero algún ser capaz de leer el manga de Lucky Star más allá del capítulo 80, y a estas alturas no me extrañaría que tenga más de 300, y eso sin contar con los extras, especiales, el diario de Hiyori, los mangas spin-off y alternos _Pocket Travelers_, _Miyakawa-ke no Kuufuku_, _Akira no Oukoku_ e incluso _Boo Boo Kaga Boo_, aunque escuché que este último no tiene demasiada buena crítica.

**Una noche en casa de mi amiga (y II)**

La cena en casa de los Izumi resultó estar bien, aunque Kagami tuvo algunas dificultades para comer, en parte porque ya se había atragantado de pockys mientras trataba de cocinar, pero por otro lado estaba Konata. Seguramente ella estaría quejándose de forma lastimera si detectaba el olor de la comida, o tal vez ya se despertó y necesita ayuda en cualquier cosa, mientras la pelilila estaba disfrutando de lo más cómoda de una buena ración, después de todo acabó sirviéndose más arroz y calamar que Yutaka y Minami, aunque ellas no tomaron mucho eso en cuenta.

Yutaka: ¿Kagami-senpai?

Kagami: Dime, Yu-chan- regresó a la realidad la tsundere.

Yutaka: Onee-chan me había dicho muchas veces cómo se habían conocido en la escuela ¿Me podría contar su apreciación de cómo se conocieron, por favor?- preguntó interesada la pelirroja.

Minami: Yo también quisiera oír esa historia- apoyó la peliverde.

Kagami: Tal vez en otro momento se los cuente- trata de evadir la pelilila que aún seguía comiendo, aunque ya estaba a punto de terminar.

Yutaka: Está bien- dice una desanimada pelirroja.

El resto de la cena fue algo silenciosa, y una vez que había terminado, Minami se ofreció para lavar los platos, desde luego asistida por la chica bajita. La tsundere por su parte sirvió un plato con lo que quedaba para llevarlo a la habitación de la otaku, en caso de que tuviese despierta.

Kagami: Tengo que ir a ver a Konata, siento mucho no ayudarlas- dice mientras se retira la pelilila.

Minami: No te preocupes, podemos encargarnos de esto- aprobó la peliverde sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Konata<strong>

Konata: Kagamin... ¿eres tú?- la peliazul tenía una voz muy débil.

Kagami: Veo que ya estás despierta- la miko enciende las luces para poder ver lo que tenía que hacer para que Konata comiera-. Traje algo para que comas, espero que no resulte demasiado pesado para ti...

Konata: Si lo cocinaste tu, creo que acabaré muriendo antes de aceptar un segundo bocado- bromeó la enferma peliazul.

Kagami: Tampoco es para tanto- gruñó la ofendida tsundere, pero igual se sentó a un lado de Konata-. Vamos Konata, necesitas recuperarte, por eso debes comer- la tsundere sienta a la otaku para que así pudiese ser más cómodo alimentarla-. Espero que no estés refunfuñando con la comida sólo porque lo haya hecho yo.

Konata: No creo que lo hayas hecho tú, al menos no sola- salta a decir la ojiverde-. Si hubieses cocinado sola, ya la casa estuviera en llamas.

Kagami: Esa me la cobraré en cuanto te sientas mejor, Konata- amenazó la enfurecida pelilila-. Ahora abre la boca, que te voy a dar la comida.

Konata: Qué lindo de tu parte darme de comer en la boca, Kagami-sama, ahora sí aceptaré con gusto que me des de comer- tose un par de veces-. Pero primero debes decirme que diga "Ahhhh".

Kagami: ¡Tú no tienes ya cuatro años, Konata!- no pudo evitar explotar la chica de coletas- Ahora abre la boca y come en silencio- la tsundere dirige la cuchara a la boca de la otaku, quien acepta gustosa el bocado-. ¿Está bueno lo que te traje, Konata?- preguntó algo nerviosa por la respuesta de la chica del ahoge.

Konata: Está bien, Kagamin. Te felicito, aunque sigo creyendo que Yu-chan y Minami-san hicieron la mayor parte- respondió después de tragar con algo de dificultad su bocado.

Kagami: Lo admito, tu prima y su amiga me ayudaron bastante- suspiró resignada la miko al ver que no tenía sentido seguir replicando a los comentarios de la peliazul.

Konata no le dio más problemas a Kagami con la comida. Tal vez no tenía por el momento ideas o ganas de molestar a la tsundere que de buena fe le ayudaba, o tal vez estaba demasiado mal para seguir haciendo bromas como siempre lo hace. El caso es que Kagami estuvo todo el tiempo alimentando a su amiga sin mayores complicaciones.

Kagami: ¿Ya estás satisfecha, Konata?- preguntó la tsundere una vez con el plato vacío.

Konata: Gracias, Kagamin. Ahora todo lo que quiero es dormir.

Kagami: De acuerdo, buenas noches- la tsundere apaga las luces antes de irse y dejar a su otaku dormir tranquila.

* * *

><p><strong>Cocina<strong>

Yutaka: ¿Cómo está onee-chan?- preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

Kagami: En estos momentos está durmiendo, tal vez mañana se sienta mucho mejor- respondió una optimista miko.

Yutaka: Me alegra escuchar eso, Kagami-senpai- suspira aliviada-. Espero que mañana pueda sentirse mejor, ha estado así desde esta mañana la pobre onee-chan. Tal vez sea esa vez cuando se puso a jugar en aquellos charcos cuando llovió ayer, diciendo que era para simular la situación de sus juegos.

Kagami: ¡Tenía que ser!- la tsundere se enfurece al comprender la razón de la enfermedad de su amiga-. No sé cuántas veces le voy a decir que los animes y los videojuegos no tienen nada que ver con la vida real.

Minami: Supongo que estaba algo aburrida- opina una neutral peliverde.

Kagami: Como sea, sólo recojamos todo y vamos a dormir, que ya es tarde.

Las tres chicas guardan platos, sobras, cacerolas y demás implementos para finalmente retirarse para así descansar hasta el día siguiente.

Yutaka: Descanse bien, senpai.

Kagami: Buenas noches a las dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Konata<strong>

La pelilila aún no tenía mucho sueño, pero igual buscó sin falta el futón para despertar temprano al día siguiente, pues suponía que Konata también lo haría, y en ese caso tendría que estar preparada para ayudarla en lo que fuera sin que estén molestando los bostezos. El futón que encontró se sentía bastante cómodo, por lo que la tsundere no buscó más y lo puso en posición para acostarse inmediatamente y cerrar sus ojos, pero lo último le resultó un poco difícil.

La imagen de Konata dormida nuevamente había hecho presa la atención de la pelilila, quien se quedó viéndola por un rato, ella misma no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo enfrascada en la imagen de Konata. Se limitó a pensar que la veía un rato nada más.

Kagami: _"No sé porqué, pero por alguna razón me parece que Konata es muy linda cuando duerme. Es una lástima que Konata se encuentre en tan mala situación, aunque ella misma se lo haya buscado. Sin embargo, a pesar de las veces que me haces enfadar, también quisiera protegerte de todo lo malo. No sé cuándo pasó, pero tal vez... Tal vez... me gustas, Konata. Pero algo así jamás podría decírtelo de frente, y ni se diga en público. Tal vez lo mejor sea que siga velando en silencio por tu bien, y no contarte de esta sensación que tengo"_

La tsundere logró conciliar el sueño en medio de todos aquellos pensamientos en los que veía más y más clara su atracción hacia la otaku, pero no le podría decir nada a causa de su inseguridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Yutaka<strong>

Minami: Yo ya estoy preparada- decía la peliverde luego de ponerse su pijama y lavarse los dientes-, supongo que también debes estar lista, Yutaka.

Yutaka: Yo también estoy lista para dormir- llegaba la pelirroja, ya en pijama y sin sus coletitas-. Debo programar el despertador para levantarnos temprano y hacer el desayuno, pues onee-chan no podrá ayudarnos aún.

Minami: De acuerdo, y supongo que quieres que te acompañe a dormir esta noche ¿verdad?

Yutaka: Sí, me siento mucho segura cuando me estás protegiendo, Minami-chan. Y sin duda creo que acabaré llorando si esos rayos vuelven a caer- lo último lo dice muy apenada.

Minami: No te preocupes, no permitiré que te pase nada, y si lloras, yo estaré para consolarte, Yutaka.

Yutaka: Muchas gracias- ambas amigas se acuestan en la cama de Yutaka, y nuevamente empiezan a caer los truenos, por lo que la pelirroja consideró bastante oportuna esa decisión que habían tomado-. Buenas noches, Minami-chan.

Minami: Que descanses- ambas chicas se duermen abrazadas con gran rapidez. Ni los truenos habían asustado a la pelirroja durante el resto de la noche.

La noche fue particularmente fuerte en casi toda la ciudad de Tokio, donde los relámpagos destellaban en el cielo, asustando obviamente a muchas personas, y a pesar de todo ello, no llovía en absoluto, aún cuando la época ya había llegado. Pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo que las lluvias cayesen sobre tierra y gente, y asimismo también caería muy pronto una lluvia bastante particular sobre ciertas chicas.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Tamura<strong>

Una chica pelinegra, con gran devoción por el dibujo de doujinshis y que usaba lentes, estaba dibujando a un ritmo demencial una serie de cuadros y diálogos, con el propósito de realizar un doujin no apto para menores de edad, aunque tampoco es que ella fuese madura.

Hiyori: Síiiiii... En sólo unos días saldrá este éxito de la industria del doujin. Puede que me den un premio por la calidad de dibujo, o tal vez simplemente los fans de mis obras llegarán en masa para pedir por más y más. Sin duda que el seudónimo que hemos elegido juntas nos vendrá como anillo al dedo- habalaba al parecer sola una difónica chica que dejó a un lado el sueño por sus demenciales ideas de dibujo.

No había nadie en ese momento para interrumpir su trabajo, y la música de ambiente que había preparado resultaba ideal para no dejarse aturdir por la tronadera que nuevamente estaba cayendo. Y todavía Hiyori Tamura tenía el presentimiento de que el día siguiente iba a ser fabuloso para obtener más y mejores bocetos de cuantas parejas yuri pudiese imaginar en el camino.

Un nuevo día... era lo que hacía falta para reiniciar una non-santa labor que sería determinante en el futuro de varias chicas que de una u otra forma conocían a la chica dibujante. Un nuevo día... sólamente eso...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Algo corto de imaginación, lo sé. Es que se llevaron el televisor para reparación, y durante el tiempo que estuve escribiendo estuvo muy malo el internet. Vaya día más aburrido he tenido, no había pasado por algo así en varios meses, pero ustedes no están para oír mis desventuras, sino para leer la historia que les estoy aportando con la mejor de las intenciones. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, y gracias a la pausa que me he tomado para el avance del fic que escribo en la sección de <em>Rozen Maiden<em>, les prometo subir esta historia con mayor rapidez mientras esta pequeña pausa dure.

Hasta otra


	5. La infiltración en casa de mi senpai

**Advertencia: **A continuación, el quinto capítulo de este fanfic de mi autoría, que realmente espero que les guste, pero si no es así, agradecería recomendaciones o simplemente no me lean más XD

**La infiltración en casa de mi senpai**

Misao: ¿42 grados? ¡Esa chiquilla se está cocinando desde adentro!- se sorprende la morena después de escuchar el relato de Kagami- ¡No me extraña que te quedaras a cuidarla anoche, Hiiragi! ¡Yo misma me preocuparía bastante si supiera que alguna de ustedes está sufriendo tanto!

Kagami: No es necesario que te pongas tan dramática, Kusakabe- decía una fastidiada pelilila-. Su prima pudo llegar a la casa antes de que Yu-chan, Minami y yo saliéramos, por lo que ahora sólo tengo que enfocarme en las clases de hoy...

Hiyori: ¿Tan mal está Konata-senpai?- aparece de pronto la peinegra, asustando a las tres amigas.

Ayano: ¡Hiyori-chan! ¿De dónde saliste que no te noté?- pregunta una pelinaranja que se sostenía el pecho como si su corazón se le fuera a salir.

Hiyori: Las estaba buscando para que me ayudaran a resolver estos problemas- la dibujante muestra su cuaderno a sus tres senpais-. Me gustaría recibir ayuda del ejemplo, como lo son ustedes.

Misao: ¡Eso sí fue lindo!- la morena estaba muy enternecida- Sin duda te enseñaré todo lo que sé, y sin duda serás la mejor de tu clase.

Kagami: Con las justas sí lograste pasar de año ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarada como para creer que le puedes enseñar algo?- interviene muy enfadada la chica de coletas- En ese entonces, tú lograste pasar porque permití que copiaras de mis respuestas en los últimos exámenes, malagradecida.

Misao: ¡No tienes que arruinar mi imagen de esa forma, Hiiragi!- lloriqueaba la colmilluda- He progresado muchísimo con la ayuda de Ayano, hasta el punto de que te apuesto que sacaré más de 70% en el próximo examen- retó la morena con los ojos llameando.

Ayano: Se ve que Misa-chan está muy emocionada- decía la pelinaranja con una gota en la cabeza.

Hiyori: Yo también quisiera verlas estudiar, y así yo también podría aprender mucho- decía una pelinegra con los ojos muy brillantes.

Kagami: No creo que debas hacer algo como eso- advirtió la pelilila viendo a la más joven con cara de WTF-, si vas con Kusakabe acabarás siendo una total perezosa.

Misao: ¡Tonterías! Ven conmigo Hiyori-chan, que con nuestra ayuda te vamos a convertir en un segundo Henstin.

Kagami: Es Einstein, Kusakabe- corrige enfadada y fastidiada la miko.

Ayano: Como sea, esta tarde vamos a mi casa para estudiar para los exámenes, así que espero que estés lista, Misa-chan.

Misao: ¡Cuento contigo, Ayano!- la morena saluda al estilo militar.

Antes de que la tsundere le replicase a Misao suena el timbre, dando a entender a todos que la clase empezaba. Hiyori se va corriendo de allí para no llegar tarde a su respectiva asignatura, pero mientras tanto ella tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Hiyori: _"Esta tarde podré surtirme de nuevas ideas para seguir con el desarrollo de nuestro doujin. Realmente este _estudio _va estar muy delicioso"_- la pelinegra logra entrar a clase antes de que su sensei cerrara la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de salida<strong>

Tsukasa: Onee-chan, tengo algo que pedirte- dice la miko menor apenas ve salir a su gemela.

Kagami: ¿Qué es, Tsukasa?- se alarma un poco la pelilila mayor.

Tsukasa: Esta noche quisiera quedarme en la casa de Yuki-chan para que me ayude con las lecciones porque son muy difíciles ¿Podrías decirle a mamá y papá que no podré ir a casa hoy?

Kagami: De acuerdo, si vas con Miyuki, entonces no creo que haya ningún problema- dijo más tranquila la chica de coletas.

Patricia: Good evening, senpais- llega en una carrera la extranjera- ¿No saben dónde está Hiyorin? Es que había un favor que quería pedirle, pero no la pude ver cuando tuve la oportunidad de buscarla.

Miyuki: Lo sentimos mucho, Martin-san, pero no la hemos visto el día de hoy...

Kagami: Yo sí la he visto- interrumpe la tsundere-, y si no mal recuerdo, se fue a casa de Ayano. Te puedo dar la dirección si lo necesitas.

Patricia: Se lo agradecería- responde entusiasmada la rubia-. Realmente necesito hablar con ella, e iría a donde sea que ella esté para ello.

Kagami: No creo que haga falta decir esas cosas- la pelilila mayor anota rápidamente la dirección en un pedazo de papel y se lo entrega a la chica angloparlante-. Sólo no te quedes demasiado tiempo por ahí, pues ahí también se encontrará Kusakabe, y podría se convertir en una pésima influencia si te sientas a estudiar con ella, como lo va hacer Hiyori.

Partricia: No se preocupe, senpai- asegura la chica del norte-. Sólo se trata de un pequeño favor, y luego de eso me regreso a casa para ensayar la coreografía del café cosplay para mañana.

Kagami: ¿No deberías aprovechar más bien para estudiar?- pregunta la tsundere mientras alza una ceja.

Tsukasa: Ya me voy. Nos vemos, onee-chan- se adelanta la miko menor acompañada de la pelirrosa.

Kagami: Cuídense- se despide la miko, quien ahora emprende su propio rumbo sola, pues la extranjera también toma un camino propio.

* * *

><p><strong>Estación de trenes<strong>

Kagami no recordaba por el momento la última vez que le había tocado regresar sola a su casa. Era una sensación bastante rara y hasta un poco molesta no estar con su hermana ni amigas, pero sobre todo le parecía triste, al punto de sentirse muy vacía, estar en ese lugar por segundo día seguido sin la compañía de la otaku peliazul. La miko daría lo que fuera en ese preciso instante para estar en la estación, en el tren, en el camino, acompañada por Konata, ya sea peleando por tonterías que tenían que ver con el anime o trivialidades de la vida cotidiana, ya sea sólo deambulando un rato en silencio y verla de vez en cuando para así contemplar su angelical rostro.

Kagami: _"Realmente nada de lo que pasó anoche fue un sueño"_- pensaba una melancólica miko-_. "Konata, cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, te extraño. Al final, de verdad me gustas, me siento increíblemente atraída por ti. Pase lo que pase, creo que por ahora pasaré por ti antes de regresar a casa"_

La tsundere toma el tren para dirigirse a la casa de Konata. Necesitaba saber del estado de la peliazul antes de sentirse ella misma mejor y decidirse a regresar.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Minegishi<strong>

Ayano: Traje los unas cuantas galletas por si gustan- entra en su habitación la pelinaranja, lista para guiar el estudio de Hiyori y Misao.

Hiyori: Muchas gracias, senpai- la pelinegra toma la primera galleta y empieza a revisar sus apuntes.

Misao: ¡Es hora de demostrarle a Hiiragi que yo si puedo! Estudiaré y estudiaré para conseguir ese mínimo de 70% que apostamos- la morena se ata una cinta en la cabeza.

Ayano: Pues entonces empieza leyendo esta parte, Misa-chan, ya verás que esta es la parte más sencilla- señala las partes a las que se refiere mientras se ubicaba al lado de su amiga, y aquello no pasó desapercibido por la dibujante, hasta que era ya el momento de empezar a ayudar a Hiyori- ¿Qué parte era la que no entendías, Hiyori-chan?

Hiyori: Pues... se me hacen un poco difíciles estas fechas, quisiera aprendérmelas para el examen que vamos a tener- señala la chica de lentes con su gesto más inocente.

Ayano: No te preocupes- sonríe con ternura la anfitriona-. En un principio, también a mí se me hacían difíciles estas fechas precisamente, pero hay un método para que te las aprendas más rápidamente.

Hiyori: Quisiera que me dijera cuál, por favor.

La chica de la casa le da sus consejos a la dibujante, y la morena casi estampaba sus ojos contras las hojas de los cuadernos y libros, presta a vencer a Kagami en la apuesta que hizo. Todo en ese lugar resultaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, solamente perturbado por el rasgar de los lápices en las hojas mientras las chicas seguían tratando de resolver los distintos problemas a estudiar, cuando repentinamente suena el timbre.

Ayano: Yo abriré la puerta la puerta, por favor esperen aquí- la pelinaranja se dirige hasta la entrada de la casa para ver a la rubia enfrente suyo.

Patricia: Disculpe la intromisión, senpai. Solo vengo a preguntar si se encuentra Hiyorin en casa- dice con gran formalidad la ojiazul.

Ayano: Así es, ella está en mi habitación. Eres bienvenida para pasar, Patty-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Ayano<strong>

Ambas chicas seguían totalmente concentradas en sus lecturas, cuando de pronto la pelinegra se levanta, cosa que logra notar la morena, pero no levanta la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos.

Hiyori: Creo que voy al baño un momento, regresaré pronto- sale la pelinegra a paso lento.

Misao: Procura no tardarte mucho- aconseja la morena, aún sin levantar la vista.

La chica de lentes finalmente sale, y de este modo se dirige al baño con un curioso cuaderno con una extraña firma que decía _Doujin Note_, semi-escondido dentro del uniforme de la dibujante. Ya había encontrado algo de inspiración al ver a Ayano cuando aconsejaba a Misao; una escena previa a un hentai yuri bastante genial y bonita para las primeras páginas del apartado dentro de su gran obra en construcción.

* * *

><p><strong>Camino al baño<strong>

Hiyori: _"Fue una genial idea después de todo, el doujin que elaboraremos será de los más completos que se hayan hecho en años como mínimo. Sólo necesitamos dirigirnos al baño para realizar los bocetos para que, una vez que regresemos a casa, podamos continuar con nuestro trabajo sin ningún problema"_

Justo cuando la pelinegra ya veía la puerta del baño se encuentra con Ayano y Patricia, quienes se encontraban hablando tranquilamente de banalidades mientras se dirigían a la habitación de la pelinaranja. Al menos la chica de lentes ya tenía a mano su excusa ante la pregunta que le iban a hacer.

Ayano: ¿Qué vas a hacer, Hiyori-chan?

Hiyori: Es que tengo que ir al baño, solo eso- sonreía falsamente la pelinegra.

Patricia: ¡Contigo precisamente quería hablar!- salta la rubia con un tono serio.

Ayano: Yo voy a ver qué tal le va a Misa-chan con sus lecciones- se retira a paso discreto la anfitriona.

Hiyori: ¿Podrías decirme qué ocurre, Patty-chan?- pregunta la dibujante algo nerviosa y fingiendo urgencia.

Patricia: Pues quisiera decirte que lo sé todo, Hiyorin- dice en tono misterioso y serio la angloparlante-. No creas que no soy capaz de detectar las cosas que has hecho el día de hoy, y lo sé porque me encontré con esto justo cuando ya era la hora de la salida- la rubia muestra a la pelinegra uno de los bocetos que había trabajado durante el almuerzo mientras veía a cuatro chicas hablando cerca de donde ella estaba.

Hiyori: ¡N-no es lo que parece, Patty-chan!- se excusa muy nerviosa la dibujante- Y-yo solo...

Patricia: Don't worry, en realidad me agrada tu idea.

Hiyori: ... y e-entonces sólo me salió... ¿Qué cosa?

Patricia: Que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea que estés haciendo, aunque con este boceto un tanto revelador, no creo que se trate de un doujin para niños pequeños- dice una burlona ojiazul.

Hiyori: ¿En serio sabes lo que estás diciendo, Patty-chan?- una gota de sudor recorría el rostro de la dibujante.

Patricia: Yes, of course. No pienses que hablo a la ligera- la rubia empieza a bajar la voz-. Sé que lo que quieres es un doujin hentai, y francamente estoy de tu lado en eso. Sólo te pido que me incluyas en tu equipo para así conseguir juntas un doujin que pondrá al mundo entero de cabeza. What do you say, Hiyorin?

No se esperaba aquello, pero un error que había cometido la dibujante no fue más que la puerta a una alianza que sin duda llevaría más lejos su trabajo. Ambas estrecharon sus manos como señal de que tenían un trato, un trato bastante oscuro.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Me pregunto qué opinión tendrán ustedes para con este capítulo, y para ello les invitó para dar click en follow yo favoritos, y asimismo me pueden dejar reviews entre los que espero sin duda apreciaciones, felicitaciones (sobre todo estas XD), opiniones, críticas (constructivas, si no es mucho pedir), y también comentarios varios sobre este fic.

Hasta otra


	6. Dos pares de ojos, y atrás otros dos

**Advertencia: **Iniciamos con el capítulo 6 de este fic de Lucky Star, y para el sábado habrá un capítulo de más de 4000 palabras en ocasión de mi cumpleaños, y por ello lo pienso como mi regalo para ustedes. Finalmente, Lucky Star no me pertenece, sino al gran y genial Kagami Yoshimizu, que ojalá saque una segunda temporada del anime.

**Dos pares de ojos, y atrás otros dos**

Hiyori: Tengo que preguntarte algo, Patty-chan- dice aún algo desencajada la pelinegra- ¿Porqué colaborarías conmigo y con mi proyecto de hacer el doujin?

Patricia: Tengo mis razones- responde con simpleza la rubia-, pero por ahora quisiera darte una mano para conseguir la inspiración que siempre te hace falta.

Hiyori: No creo que haga falta que me ayudes- se rasca extrañada la chica de lentes-, yo ya tengo cubiertas a las senpais, por lo que estaría de más el que estés aquí, Patty-chan.

Patricia: No me refiero a espiar aquí, Hiyorin- niega con la cabeza la ojiazul-. I want to say to I'll spy to another group.

Hiyori: ¿Con eso te refieres a otro grupo, no?- trata de traducir la dibujante- Pero no comprendo del todo, ¿a quienes podrías espiar por mí, Patty-chan?

Patricia: It's a surprise, y mañana mismo podrás saberlo. Por ahora simplemente me despido, Hiyorin.

La rubia se dirige sola hasta la puerta y se va de la casa de Ayano, dejando a una pelinegra que, aunque estaba contenta por la colaboración voluntaria de la extranjera, todavía se preguntaba qué diantres motivaba esa alianza tan repentina, cuando bien pudo haberla puesto en ridículo por el error que cometió cuando dejó caer uno de sus bocetos. Tal vez en otro momento pudiese saber de aquellos misteriosos motivos que escondía su amiga. Ahora lo importante era volver con Misao y Ayano, tal vez estaban ya en una escena inspiradora, y no estaba dispuesta a perderse aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Takara<strong>

Miyuki: ¿Tienes todo lo necesario para pasar la noche aquí, Tsukasa-san?- se cerciora la pelirrosa.

Tsuakasa: Nomas déjame comprobar lo que traje, Yuki-chan- la pelilila revisa en su bolsa todo lo que había traído, pero se pone muy triste al acabar de comprobar todo-. Yuki-chan, no traje mi pijama para pasar la noche. Parece que pasaré frío durmiendo desnuda.

Miyuki: No te preocupes por eso, Tsukasa-san- sonríe con ternura la intelectual-. Tengo unos pijamas que podrías usar esta noche, así que puedes estar tranquila.

Tsukasa: ¿En serio?- la miko empieza a llorar de forma dramática- Eres una gran amiga, Yuki-chan, no sé qué haría si no estuvieras ahí para ayudarme.

Miyuki: No tienes que exagerar tanto, Tsukasa- decía algo nerviosa la chica de lentes.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Miyuki, y allí buscaron un pijama adecuado para la pelilila. No les tomaría mucho conseguir uno, aunque le resulta algo holgado para la chica de pelo corto, especialmente en la región del pecho, donde el espacio interno era considerable, al menos así era según los ojos de Tsukasa.

Ambas chicas irían al amplio salón de la casa para empezar a estudiar, y Miyuki trajo una serie de galletas y dulces bajos en azúcar, principalmente para cuidar de su salud bucal. El estudio en sí resultó ser bastante entretenido, especialmente en cada parte en la que la pelilila preguntaba una y otra vez por el mismo problema porque no entendía nada aunque su amiga se lo explicase. Ambas se divertían a lo grande en el estudio, cosa que la miko jamás hubiese imaginado que fuese posible, y Miyuki se sentía bastante satisfecha por contar con la presencia de la miko en el estudio. Ya el acercamiento se empezaba a hacerse evidente entre ambas chicas, quienes de pronto se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes, pero luego se avergonzaron tanto que bajaron rápidamente la mirada como si así no se les fuera a ver el rubor que invadía sus rostros.

Miyuki: Etto... ¿Tsukasa-san?

Tsukasa: ¿O-ocurre algo, Yuki-chan?

Miyuki: P-puedes bañarte si gustas, y-yo recogeré la charola y prepararé la habitación de huéspedes.

Tsukasa: No te preocupes por eso Yuki-chan. Preferiría ayudarte en vez de dejarte toda esa carga...

Miyuki: Tú no eres una carga para mí- soltó sin querer la pelirrosa, y ambas se pusieron más rojas que la sangre al darse cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras-. E-e-etto... C-creo que voy a... preparar la habitación- la pelirrosa se va casi corriendo, dejando a una Tsukasa que estaba ¿feliz?

Tsukasa: _"¿Pero qué fue todo aquello que ocurrió con Yuki-chan?"_- la pelilila miraba fijamente a la dirección en que había desaparecido su amiga, y sin darse cuenta había puesto una mano sobre su pecho- _"Aquello fue... no sé porqué, pero me gustó que Yuki-chan me dijera esas cosas. Es como si Yuki-chan me viera de forma especial. No sé qué pasa conmigo, pero quisiera seguir a Yuki-chan para que vuelva a decir esa clase de cosas tan bonitas"_

La pelilila finalmente se levantó y se decidió por seguir aquel impulso interno de estar con su amiga, sin tomar en cuenta que una tercera persona se encontraba muy cerca, viendo lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de huéspedes<strong>

Miyuki: _"¿Pero qué fue lo que dije? Nunca me había imaginado a mí misma diciendo algo así ante nadie, y sin querer se lo dije a Tsukasa-san. Ojalá que no se lo tome muy mal, no me agradaría que nuestra amistad se viera maltrecha sólo porque se fueron unas cuantas palabras. Aunque..."_- la pelirrosa empieza a acomodar la habitación, pero en el proceso una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos. Por una vez deseaba no ser tan inteligente- _"Así es como se siente el amor ¿lo es? Pero Tsukasa-san no podría ser igual a mí, ella es una chica bastante bonita, y seguramente encontraría a algún chico que la pudiese hacer feliz. En cambio yo..."_

Tsukasa: ¿Yuki-chan?- aparece de imprevisto la pelilila, asustando un poco a la pobre chica de lentes- Deja que te ayude, Yuki-chan.

Miyuki: No tienes que molestarte, Tsukasa-san- la chica de lentes esconde tanto como puede su rostro hirviendo-. Ya casi está listo todo, así que no deberías...

Tsukasa: Pero a mí me hace feliz ayudarte en lo que sea, y quiero que me tomes en cuenta, Yuki-chan- dice (sin querer ella también), pero la pelilila se las arregla para no salir huyendo como lo había hecho su amiga-. En serio... quisiera ayudarte, pues tú siempre me ayudas ante todo lo que no sé, que es decir muchas cosas, Yuki-chan.

Miyuki: Tsukasa-san...- la pelirrosa mira fijamente a su amiga mientras su sonrojo se hace cada vez más intenso, casi al punto de echar humo por las orejas- T-te agradezco que quieras ser tan atenta conmigo, pero...

Tsukasa: Yo... quiero ayudarte, quiero corresponder a todas las veces que estás ahí para mí- ambas chicas no pueden evitar mirarse fijamente a los ojos, y poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, empiezan a acercarse-. Eres la mejor amiga que pudiera tener alguien como yo, y realmente quisiera serte útil en algo, lo que sea, Yuki-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Detrás de la puerta<strong>

Patricia estaba tomando fotografías con su teléfono, a fin de evitar sorprenderlas con el flash de una cámara y arruinar el ambiente que había en el lugar. La rubia sabía de antemano dónde vivía a pelirrosa pues era vecina de Minami, a quien ya había visitado en varias ocasiones, y luego de llegar a buena velocidad, se infiltró por la ventana para mantener el elemento sorpresa para así capturar las instantáneas que había prometido a la dibujante. Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, las dos espiadas avanzaban a una actitud más yuri cuando antes no eran conscientes de ello en absoluto, y la rubia ya tenía como una docena de fotos, aunque pensó que la pelinegra estaría más complacida si obtenía más.

Patricia: _"Espiar a dos chicas en plan yuri es mucho más divertido de lo que me imaginaba, realmente no sé por qué no se me había ocurrido ofrecerle mi apoyo a Hiyorin desde antes. Pero bueno, ahora que tengo la oportunidad, nada me detendrá en esta asistencia a Hiyorin y además conseguir mi verdadero objetivo, y ustedes, Miyuki-senpai y Tsukasa-senpai, me van a ayudar en esta ocasión"_

La angloparlante sin duda disfrutaba espiar, y más si lo hacía para cooperar con la dibujante, mientras la pelirrosa y la pelilila todavía tenían algo que decirse.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de huéspedes<strong>

Miyuki: Tsukasa-san- la chica de lentes empezaba a tener ganas de llorar, pues quería pedirle a la miko que la amara, pero no se quería arriesgar-, eres... muy amable y linda conmigo, pero...

Tuakasa: Yo no tengo ningún problema para hacer lo que tú quieras, Yuki-chan- la pelilila estaba tan roja que amenazaba con explotar, pero por alguna razón quería continuar acercándose a la pelirrosa, y tal vez así decirle lo que finalmente sentía-. Quiero ser útil por una vez, y justo ahora tengo la oportunidad, me gustaría hacer lo que sea, no importa qué, para hacer feliz a los demás, especialmente tú, Yuki-chan.

La pelirrosa casi pierde los ojos de lo mucho que los había abierto, pues aquellas palabras que sugerían tanto de parte de la miko la sorprendían y la llenaban de felicidad al mismo tiempo. Tal vez... tal vez sí sea posible decirle esta repentina verdad a la pelilila, podría valer la pena. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de esta trascendental decisión.

Miyuki: Lo que pasa, Tsukasa-san, es que yo... yo...- la pelirrosa traga varias veces mientras trataba de armarse de valor para revelar lo que acababa de descubrir a la chica que amaba- Tsukasa-san, yo estoy...

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de una chica extranjera que se encontraba grabando ahora en vídeo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Izumi<strong>

Yutaka: Yo abro la puerta- dice la pelirroja al oír el timbre-. Oh, Kagami-senpai, bienvenida.

Kagami: Siento mucho venir sin haber avisado antes- dice calma la miko mientras se quita los zapatos-, vine porque quería saber cómo se encuentra Konata.

Yutaka: Está en su habitación, puede pasar, senpai.

La pelilila sube a la habitación de la peliazul sin más rodeos, y grande es el alivio que siente al ver que la chica que le gustaba estaba comiendo tranquilamente una sopa que había hecho Yui hacía poco todavía.

Kagami: ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Konata?- la miko disimula el alivio y la alegría que estaban por manifestarse en su voz.

Konata: Gracias por cuidarme anoche, Kagamin- responde la peliazul mientras seguía comiendo-. Aquella fiebre me había estado matando toda la noche, fue un alivio que me cuidaras con tanta atención.

Kagami: No tienes que agradecerme, es que era mi deber como tu amiga- dice una tsundere que estaba extrañada de la forma en que le había hablado la otaku.

Konata: Como sea, ahora estoy mucho mejor- la otaku termina con su plato-. Ya me estaba extrañando que te tardaras tanto en venir a visitarme. No me digas que ahora tienes un novio por ahí y no me has dicho nada, Kagami-sama- dice burlona la peliazul.

Kagami: ¿Pero de qué hablas así tan repentinamente, Konata?- se altera la pelilila.

Konata: Pensé en saludarte de una forma propia de los animes donde alguien se enferma y todo alrededor se vuelve un drama, y casi te hago caer, Kagamin.

Kagami: Ya ni sé para qué vine aquí- dice la miko con fastidio, aunque en el fondo no estaba para nada arrepentida de venir a verla.

Konata: Pues viniste para verme ¿no?- la otaku hacía cada vez más amplia su sonrisa gatuna.

Kagami: ¿No crees que aún estás muy mal para venir otra vez con tus tonterías?- pregunta con gesto de enfado la tsundere.

Konata: ¿Me cuidarás esta noche también, Kagami-sama?

Kagami: No me llames así, me da escalofríos que me llames de esa forma.

Konata: Yui onee-san estará trabajando esta noche, y no he recibido ningún mensaje de parte de mi padre, por lo que estaré sola en casa, descontando a Yu-chan, claro.

Kagami: Es muy irresponsable de parte de tu padre dejarte aquí tirada muriéndote como un perro mientras él comete sus perversiones baratas- suspiraba la tsundere-. Vendré más tarde, no traje nada para pasar la noche aquí, así que vuelvo como a las siete ¿estás de acuerdo?

Konata: Eres la mejor, Kagami-chan- dice la otaku con ojos brillosos.

Kagami: ¡Tampoco me llames Kagami-chan! ¡Me parece horrible que me llames así!

Konata: ¿Entonces cómo te llamaban en el jardín de niños y en la primaria? No creo que te llamaran "Kagami-kun"- se burla una divertida chica con ahoge.

Kagami: ¡Cállate!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Tal como prometí en mis palabras antes de empezar, el sábado traeré un capítulo que incluirá más de 4000 palabras, aunque no garantizo que sea sólo eso. Si me llego a inspirar, puede ser que llegue incluso más allá, pero para eso tendrán que esperar un poco. Reviews, follows y favoritos estarían excelentes, y sin duda los esperaré.<p>

Hasta otra


	7. El inicio de la verdadera pesadilla

**Advertencia:** Tal como lo prometí, les presento el capítulo especial del fic _Estudiante Hiyori y Dibujante Tamura_, espero que lo disfruten bastante. Y para terminar mis palabras antes de la historia, declaro una vez más que no reclamo los derechos de Lucky Star, después de todo, yo no soy Kagami Yoshimizu.

**El inicio de la verdadera pesadilla**

Miyuki y Tsukasa ya estaban una frente a la otra, y todavía se acercaban lentamente, mientras la extranjera seguía grabando todo en vídeo. La situación estaba que ardía.

Miyuki: Tsukasa-san, tal vez me consideres extraña por decirte esta clase de cosas, pero yo...- la chica de lentes sudaba frío, y además parecía que podría desmayarse- quiero decirte algo que es muy importante, pero quisiera que no me odiaras por esto...

Tsukasa: Yo no creo que pueda odiarte, y menos tratandose de ti, Yuki-chan- anima la pelilila,dando nueva fuerza y esperanza a la pelirrosa.

Miyuki: Bueno, Tsukasa-san... yo... tú a mí...

* * *

><p><strong>Detrás de la puerta<strong>

Patricia: _"Esto está genial. Ni siquiera hace falta que esta historia sea para mayores para atraer masas. Sólo sigan acercándose, que yo sé lo que ustedes quieren, senpais"_

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Miyuki<strong>

Miyuki: ...m-me... me g-g-gustas y creo q-que te a-amo, Tsukasa-san- logró apenas decir con un hilo de voz que la gemela menor pudo oír.

Ya todo estaba dicho, y la pelirrosa estaba hirviendo de vergüenza, mientras al mismo tiempo se congelaba desde adentro por el miedo que le causaba pensar que Tsukasa quedara asqueada por aquella declaración de su parte. No pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, como si esperase un golpe o las palabras más amargas y crueles que hubiese escuchado jamás. Pero la pelilila no se inmutó en absoluto en un principio, sólo veía fijamente y en total silencio a su amiga, pero aquel silencio era suficiente para torturar la mente de la pobre intelectual.

Miyuki: Yo sé que...- la chica de lentes no pudo evitar llorar de tristeza al sentirse de antemano rechazada e incluso repudiada por la miko- sé que me debes estar odiando al saber que soy de esa clase de personas, pero aún así...

Tsukasa: ¿Entonces porqué no me dejas ayudarte?- interrumpe una ¿sonriente? pelilila- Quiero ayudarte, Yuki-chan. Tú también me pareces genial, y quiero que confíes en mí como yo siempre confío y confiaré en ti.

La pelirrosa recibió aquellas palabras como si una corriente de aire cálido la hubiese golpeado en la cara y entrado en su cuerpo, y su tristeza y temor disminuyeron considerablemente. A Tsukasa no le molestaba en absoluto que otra chica le dijera que la amaba, qué noticia tan fantástica.

Tsukasa: ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Yuki-chan?- pregunta interesada la ojiceleste, sacando de su trance a la chica de lentes.

Miyuki: Bueno, etto... ¿Podrías a-ayudarme a preparar las sábanas, Tsukasa-san?- la timidez de la pelirrosa casi hace que la extranjera gritara de emoción por la escena.

Tsukasa: Entonces déjame algunas, Yuki-chan- la pelilila se pone al lado de su amiga, y ambas se sonrojan al verse, pero no de vergüenza, sino de alegría-. Tú también me gustas muchísimo Yuki-chan, y te quiero mucho.

La pelirrosa casi se desmaya al escuchar esas palabras, mientras la rubia casi suelta el teléfono de la emoción por esta confesión de parte de la gemela menor. Ese doujin ya tenía cuerpo y título.

Ambas chicas tenían los ojos tan brilllantes y felices que parecían tener vida propia, y como si fuesen movidas por una fuerza invisible que no conocían, se tomaron de las manos, se vieron otro rato más, y después trabajaron juntas para arreglar la habitación.

Tsukasa: Oye, Yuki-chan- la pelirrosa voltea a ver a su roja amiga- ¿Qué te parece s-si nos bañamos juntas? Creo que sería más divertido que bañándonos solas.

Miyuki: ¿A-acaso q-q-quieres decir q-que tú... y yo...?- la pelirrosa estaba sudando mares, nunca se había bañado solamente con Tsukasa, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no podía sino sonrojarse como si toda la sangre estuviera en su cara.

Tsukasa: Nos vamos a divertir mucho juntas, Yuki-chan- sonríe tiernamente la pelilila-. Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí contigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Detrás de la puerta<strong>

Patricia: _"Es una lástima que no pueda seguirlas hasta ahí, pero creo que con que le diga todo en detalle a Hiyorin será suficiente"_- la chica del norte guarda su teléfono y se retira del lugar con el sigilo propio de un ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Izumi<strong>

Kagami: Más tarde regreso, Yu-chan- anuncia la miko a la pelirroja que se acababa de bañar-. Cuida de Konata mientras tanto, por favor.

Yutaka: Sin duda cuidaré de onee-chan lo mejor que pueda- la pelirroja saluda al estilo militar-. Ya verá que estará muy bien.

Kagami: Eso espero- la tsundere sonríe ligeramente mientras se retira a su casa, dejando a las primas solas.

Yutaka: Ahora tengo que cocinar por mi cuenta mientras que Konata onee-chan descansa- la chica pequeña busca el delantal para empezar a hacer la comida, aunque dicha empresa no sería fácil sin el apoyo de Minami.

La chica más pequeña empezó por buscar los trastos para cocinar, aquel primer paso fue lo más fácil. El segundo paso fue cortar los ingredientes que había comprado al regresar su hermana mayor, este paso no fue demasiado problemático, principalmente porque ya había ensayado en varias ocasiones en compañía de su peliverde amiga, aunque en ese momento la estaba extrañando. El tercer paso sería cocinar correctamente los ingredientes en las proporciones, temperatura y tiempo adecuados, allí Yutaka necesitaría de los consejos de la otaku para echarlo todo a perder.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Minegishi<strong>

Ayano: ...y así te sale el resultado- apoyaba la pelinaranja- ¿Lo entendiste bien, Misa-chan?

Misao: Con razón no me salía- decía pensativa la morena-, pero como sea no me voy a rendir, aún tengo que vencer a Hiiragi a como dé lugar- dice por enésima vez en la tarde.

Ayano: Vamos, que aún falta mucho que debemos estudiar- sonríe tiernamente la anfitriona.

Ambas amigas estudiaban muy alegres y muy juntas, exactamente lo que necesitaba la pelinegra para continuar dibujando en secreto sus bocetos mientras fingía que estudiaba con intensidad. Las dos compañeras estaban demasiado concentradas en ellas mismas y lo que estudiaban como para advertir en lo más mínimo lo que hacía la más joven, y eso era bastante oportuno. Ya pasarían casi dos horas para que terminar este estudio conjunto y las visitantes tenían que irse.

Misao: Volveré mañana, Ayano- promete la colmilluda, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara levemente-. Realmente eres la mejor amiga que podría tener jamás, no como la pedante de Hiiragi que ni nos toma en cuenta.

Hiyori: Fue un placer haber estudiado al lado de ustedes, Misao-senpai y Ayano-senpai- reverencia la chica de lentes.

Ayano: Nos vemos, Hiyori-chan.

Misao: Si quieres volver a predicar con el ejemplo, sólo llámanos- dice presumida la castaña mientras se golpeaba orgullosa el pecho-. Siempre estamos ahí para ayudar, después de todo, todas somos amigas ¿verdad?

Ayano: Esas fueron unas palabras bastante sabias, Misa-chan- la pelinaranja posa una mano en el hombro de la morena-. Vendremos mañana nuevamente, te estaré esperando.

Misao: Si yo fuera un chico- dice de pronto la morena-, sin duda te pediría que fueras la madre de mis hijos, Ayano.

Ayano: Eres muy graciosa, Misa-chan- dice con gran sorpresa y sonrojo la pelinaranja, aunque la morena no se dio cuenta de ello-. Si fueses un chico y me pidieras una cosa así, t-tal vez...- la colmilluda voltea a verla, extrañada de que su amiga no continuara- tal vez aceptaría, Misa-chan.

Misao: Juntas hasta el fin ¿no?- ambas chica se sonríen una vez más antes de separarse finalmente.

La pelinegra aprovechó que había doblado la esquina para dibujar un boceto más antes de irse. Su cuaderno estaba totalmente lleno para así elaborar su amado doujin. En cuanto a Ayano, ella entró a su casa, sintiendo un salto en su corazón al tener retumbando aún en su cabeza aquella ocurrencia de su entrañada amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Izumi<strong>

Kagami: Acabo de llegar- llega finalmente la tsundere, y la chica de coletitas es quien la recibe.

Yutaka: Bienvenida a casa, Kagami-senpai. Onee-chan está en su habitación si desea verla.

Kagami: Perfecto, ya traje todo lo necesario para pasar la noche aquí nuevamente, después de todo alguien tiene que velar por ella.

Yutaka: Es usted una persona muy buena, senpai- sonríe con ternura la pelirroja-. Por esa razón onee-chan dice esas cosas tan lindas sobre usted.

Kagami: ¿De qué cosas hablas?- pregunta curiosa la pelilila.

Yutaka: Cuando onee-chan estaba comiendo esta tarde, y ella creía que estaba sola, decía que realmente quería que vinieras y que le parecía lindo que te preocuparas por ella- la pelirroja contaba con los dedos las cosas que decía su prima-, también decía que eras su mejor amiga y que no te cambiaría por nada del mundo. En fin, Konata onee-chan te quiere mucho para decir todo eso, Kagami-senpai.

Kagami: Ya veo- la tsundere se sentía que se inflaba por dentro y creía que podría volar en cualquier momento de lo feliz que estaba, pero se las arregló para no demostrarlo-. Iré a ver a Konata. Puedes estar tranquila ahora, Yu-chan.

La tsundere va a la habitación de Konata, y una vez allí, lo primero que hace es cerciorarse de la temperatura de su amiga. Sin embargo, nota algo raro en la otaku, no se movía en absoluto, ni respiraba siquiera. La pelilila se asustó mucho y trató de sentir sus latidos, pero no había nada.

Kagami: ¿Pero qué...?- la miko empezó a entrar en pánico- Konata, Konata, ¡Konata, despierta! Oh, no...- la tsundere estaba asustada ante la idea de Konata muerta, y le agitaba el hombro, en busca de alguna reacción- Por favor Konata, no me dejes así de pronto- la pelilila empieza a llorar de miedo- ¡No me dejes sola, Konata! No estoy lista para enfrentar esto si no estás tú, mi Kona...- la chica calla al escuchar una risa y al ver que el pecho de la peliazul se agitaba- ¿P-p-p-pero qué significa todo esto?

Konata: Caíste muy fácil, Kagamin- abre los ojos la divertida otaku-. Ni siquiera notaste que escondí un manga dentro de mi ropa para esconder mis latidos, y me llorabas de esa forma tan moe. Creo que si hubiera aguantado más, me hubieras besado para despertarme, Kagami-sama.

Kagami: ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste fingiendo?- pregunta con voz queda la miko, y la otaku cuenta los segundos antes de que explotara- ¿¡PERO EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO, GRANDÍSIMA TONTA!?- los gritos causaban vibraciones, como si se tratara de un sismo, en la cocina, donde se encontraba Yutaka- ¡NO SÉ CÓMO PUDE PREOCUPARME POR TI CUANDO NO TE MERECES NI EL SALUDO QUE TE DOY! ¡CASI ME DAS UN INFARTO CUANDO CREÍ QUE TE HABÍAS MUERTO!

Konata: Vamos tranquila, era sólo una broma- se excusa fallidamente la ojiverde.

Kagami: ¡ESO NO FUE NINGUNA BROMA! ¡NO ES DE UNA AMIGA HACER ESA CLASE QUE ESTUPIDECES! ¿¡QUÉ TE CREES QUE SOY, TU PAYASO!?

Konata: Serías una payasita bastante moe en una escena así- dice divertida la peliazul.

Kagami: Realmente no puedo comprender esa forma de pensar tuya- la tsundere tenía un tic en el ojo y apretaba con fuerza los dientes.

Konata: Bueno disculpa, no quería hacer daño a nadie, sólo quería divertirme un rato- la peliazul se rasca la nuca mientras reía-. He estado dos días seguidos postrada en esta cama con un millón de grados de temperatura, no me logueado y casi no he leído ningún manga, ni siquiera he podido bajar para ver anime en todo este tiempo, y por eso me sentía muy aburrida, Kagamin.

Kagami: Sí, después de todas esas cosas que haces todo el día y todos los días, es normal que te afecte estar aquí sin nada que hacer hacer- dice más comprensiva la tsundere-. Como sea, vine para quedarme esta noche para cuidar que te mejores- la pelilila se incomoda al sentir una pícara mirada de parte de su amiga-. P-pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, que no puedo venir todas las noches a estarte cuidando por siempre, así que deberías colaborar para mejorarte ¿de acuerdo?

Konata: La tsundere ha vuelto a la normalidad ¿eh?

Kagami: ¡Cállate!

El resto de la noche se tornó algo más activa, pues la fiebre de Konata había bajado bastante, y hasta podía levantarse y retar a su amiga tsundere a una lucha con la consola. Ambas pudieron tener una noche más amena en comparación con el drama silencioso que se había propiciado la noche anterior, y Kagami estaba feliz de que así fuera, pues no le gustaba ver a la chica que le gustaba sentirse mal. Al menos por ahora se podía sentir tranquila por la salud de la peliazul, y así podrían ambas estudiar, aunque Konata se mostrara muy renuente a ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Takara<strong>

Miyuki: ¿Ya estás lista para dormir, Tsukasa-san?- la pelirrosa se prepara para apagar las luces de la habitación que había preparado.

Tsukasa: No, no lo estoy- lloriquea una asustada pelilila-. Anoche habían caído muchos truenos, y quizás hoy vuelvan a caer. No quiero quedarme sola, Yuki-chan.

Miyuki: Eso es un problema- la chica de lentes pone una mano en su barbilla, pensando en una solución para la miko-. Tal vez debería dejar las luces de afuera prendidas, por si se te ofrece algo, Tsukasa-san.

Tsukasa: Pero es que aún así yo...- un destello en la ventana revela la llegada de una nueva tronadera- ¡Tengo miedo, Yuki-chan!- la chica despistada salta de la cama y corre a toda velocidad a abrazarse a su amiga, y ella se sonroja bastante al sentir cómo le apretaba los pechos con aquel abrazo.

Miyuki: Ts-Tsukasa-san, me estás abrazando muy fuerte- decía con un hilillo de voz para suprimir un gemido al sentir cómo el abrazo la apretaba más.

Tsukasa: Oh, l-lo siento, Yuki-chan- la pelilila se sonroja también al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y rápidamente suelta a su amiga-. Espero no haberte hecho daño.

Miyuki: No era por eso, Tsukasa-san- la pelirrosa trata de acomodarse los lentes, pero casi se le acaban cayendo-. Era sólo que se sentía un poco raro, y no estoy acostumbrada a eso, es todo.

Tsukasa: ¿En serio tú nunca...?- ambas chicas se sonrojan todavía más al darse cuenta de lo que podría significar realmente aquella pregunta, pero la chica de lentes solo asintió en respuesta.

Miyuki: Tsukasa-san- la pelirrosa tragó grueso, aunque ya le había revelado sus sentimientos a su amiga y ella le había correspondido de muy buena manera, todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba por sugerir-, t-tal vez podrías... ir a mi habitación. Si estamos juntas, p-podrías dejar de sentir m-miedo.

Tsukasa: ¿En serio me dejarías dormir contigo... para que así no tenga miedo, Yuki-chan?- los ojos celestes de la chica brillaban de una forma tan tierna que la pelirrosa creyó que tal vez eran las puertas del cielo lo que veía- Gracias, ni siquiera onee-chan me había dejado dormir con ella cuando me daba miedo desde que habíamos empezado la secundaria. Te quiero mucho, Yuki-chan- la pelilila abraza tiernamente a su amiga, y ella le devuelve ese gesto mientras el _himno de la alegría_ retumbaba en su cabeza y lloraba de felicidad por aquella sensación de estar así con su ojiceleste.

Ambas chicas se trasladan entonces a la habitación de la anfitriona, y se preparan para dormir juntas, decisión que resultó muy oportuna, pues los rayos eran tan intensos y parecían tan cercanos que la pelirrosa también se llegó a asustar, acabando así en que ambas se abrazaron para darse ánimos hasta que se durmieron. Una sonrisa había en ambos rostros, en parte porque los rayos habían disminuido poco a poco, pero en mayor medida gracias a que estaban juntas, y ya no había porqué tener miedo a lo que sentían una por la otra, aunque desde un principio quien padecía de ese miedo era Miyuki, no tanto Tsukasa.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Tamura<strong>

Patricia: ¡Llegó por quien llorabas!- anuncia su llegada la rubia, sorprendiendo a una pelinegra que ya estaba por acostarse.

Hiyori: ¿En serio es necesario que vengas a verme a estas horas, Patty-chan?- la dibujante abre la puerta a su socia.

Patricia: Es que quería darte una grata sorpresa, Hiyorin- sonríe tranquilamente la ojiazul ante el gesto desencajado de la chica de lentes-. Y por cierto, hablando de gratas sorpresas, aquí traje en memoria una serie de fotos y hasta un vídeo que he grabado de Miyuki-senpai y Tsukasa-senpai, quienes al final resultaron ser más que solo cercanas- ríe pícaramente la rubia.

Hiyori: ¡Eso lo tengo que ver!- la pelinegra se olvidó de que tenía sueño y tomó la memoria de su amiga, encendió la PC, y vio todo lo que había conseguido la extranjera.

Patricia: ¿Y bien, qué tal me quedó mi misión, jefecita?- la angloparlante veía divertida cómo la pelinegra babeaba como una catarata y tenía un torrencial sangrado nasal.

Hiyori: Realmente... nunca me imaginé que enserio fueras a conseguir un material tan valioso como ese, Patty-chan.

Patricia: Eso en realidad no es ningún problema, Hiyorin- respondía con gesto modesto la rubia-. Yo haría lo que fuera para ayudarte a conseguir ese objetivo, y me puedes avisar cuando tengas algún otro proyecto, que sin duda te volveré a ayudar sin pensarlo mucho.

Aquellas palabras trajeron a la dibujante un cierto recuerdo que trataba de la extranjera, había olvidado la curiosidad que sentía por saber qué era lo que realmente buscaba la rubia, y eso la incitó a tratar de formular su pregunta nuevamente, pero la angloparlante resultó más rápida para preguntar.

Patricia: Por cierto, is too late, y hay un pésimo clima allá afuera ¿Crees que me podría quedar esta noche? If you say yes to me, te ayudaré con tus dibujos todo el día, después del trabajo, of course.

Hiyori: Bueno, te traeré un futón para que duermas- la pelinegra y la rubia se dirigen juntas al armario de la primera para buscar el futón prometido-. Me parece curioso que me ayudes de buenas a primeras, quiero decir... ¿Porqué ayudarme, cuando cualquiera en tu lugar me habría delatado y puesto en ridículo ante todos?

Patricia: Pues porque yo no soy cualquiera- responde con simpleza la rubia-, y además me parece genial lo que haces. Haré lo que sea para que tu proyecto salga bien, y una vez que lo logres, puedes preguntar nuevamente por mis verdaderas intenciones, Hiyorin, que puede que para la próxima vez sí te dé las respuestas que me estás pidiendo.

Hiyori: ¿Lo dices en serio, Patty-chan?

Patricia: Más en serio no podría hablar- sonríe ampliamente la ojiazul sin dejar de buscar el futón.

Hiyori: Entonces supongo que tengo que dedicarme de lleno al doujin para así empezar la venta la semana que viene, que es para cuando he programado con el Comiket.

Patricia: Entonces así será.

Ambas chicas lograron conseguir el futón para la chica del norte, y así ambas pudieron dormir plácidamente, a pesar del triste cielo que se cernía sobre Tokio.

* * *

><p><strong>A la semana siguiente, a mitad de camino a la estación<strong>

Kagami: Se te ha notado muy alegre en los últimos días, Tsukasa- dice una suspicaz gemela mayor.

Tsukasa: Es que gracias a Yuki-chan podré presentar el examen, y estoy segura que voy a aprobar- la gemela menor casi brincaba de alegría mientras contestaba.

Ambas hermanas se dirigían a la estación de trenes, y más adelante tenían esperado encontrarse con Konata para que las acompañara el resto del viaje. No muchas cosas pasaron en lo que quedó de la semana pasada, Misao y Ayano estudiaron juntas todos los días para estar preparadas, y ambas se hacían cada vez más cercanas (y ya antes lo eran bastante), pero en esta ocasión la colmilluda bromeaba cada vez con más frecuencia de manera similar a aquella vez cuando dijo sobre lo que haría si fuera un chico, y la pelinaranja siempre seguía el hilo de las bromas, aunque por dentro no podía dejar de sentir cada vez un salto en su corazón por lo que le decía su amiga, hasta el punto de que quiso hacerle una "broma" similar, pero no le salió bien. Konata finalmente se recuperó de su enfermedad, aunque se valió de la misma para ausentarse un par de días más. Kagami estuvo siempre pendiente de que la peliazul se recuperara, al punto inclusive de que posponía sus estudios para saber de la salud de ella, pero aún así logró estar lista para el examen. Yutaka y Minami, al igual que Ayano y Misao, se esforzaron mucho estudiando juntas, aunque entre ellas no hubo ningún "avance" importante. Tsukasa y Miyuki decidieron no hablar sobre lo que les había pasado con las demás, pero aquello no les impedía tratar de verse a solas para pasar el rato, divirtiéndose las dos y contándose algunos secretos, pero no se habían besado todavía (les daba demasiada pena para intentarlo aún), por lo que ese "noviazgo" entre ella no podría considerarse oficial, aunque fuera en secreto. Por cierto, Miyuki y Tsukasa también estudiaron juntas casi todos los días. Hiyori y Patricia trabajaron arduamente para poder completar el doujin dentro del tiempo estimado, y justo en el presente se iban a hacer notar los efectos.

* * *

><p><strong>Instituto Ryoo a la hora del almuerzo<strong>

Misao: ¡LO LOGRÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- la colmilluda corría como alma que lleva el diablo al salón 3-B, con el objetivo de presumir ante la tsundere.

Todos los estudiantes que estaban a mitad de camino miraban perplejos a la morena correr de aquella manera tan demencial, pero a ella no le importaba. Aún si estuviese corriendo desnuda, ella ni siquiera lo notaría de lo feliz y ganadora que se sentía.

Kagami: ¿¡A QUÉ VIENEN ESOS GRITOS, KUSAKABE!?- preguntaba furiosa y fastidiada la pelilila mayor al verse interrumpida a mitad de la comida.

Misao: ¡He sacado 87, Hiiragi! ¡He ganado la apuesta que hice contigo, ahora tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga!

Miyuki: ¿Pero cómo sabes que has sacado esa nota si entregarán las calificaciones mañana, Kusakabe-san?- pregunta una curiosa chica moe.

Misao: Es que pude ver los exámenes mientras lo empezaban a revisar, y al mío le pusieron 87. No había tenido una nota tan alta desde que había entrado aquí- la morena casi lloraba de regocijo.

Konata: Eso está bien- la peliazul ya había terminado su comida-, ahora me toca leer un buen doujin para bajar la comida- saca de su maletín un doujin que cuando la tsundere lo ve, de pronto se le encienden las alarmas.

Kagami: ¿Qué doujin es ese, Konata?- le arrebata el doujin a su amiga para ver más de cerca la portada, y comprueba que allí estaban ¡Ella misma, Misao y Tsukasa semidesnudas, y en una posición algo sugerente! La pelilila estaba sudando frío, y ni siquiera intentó leer el título, ya sabía de qué se trataba- Creo que me quedaré con esto.

Konata: ¡Hey! ¿Porqué me quitas mi doujin, Kagamin?- la peliazul hace un puchero mientras trata, de forma tierna y fallida, de recuperar su botín.

Kagami: ¿En dónde compraste este doujin, Konata?- la pelilila pregunta tan clara y lentamente como podía porque sabía que de otro modo estallaría y empezaría a gritarle a la otaku.

Konata: Pues lo compré ayer en el Comiket, donde casi siempre compro, Kagamin- responde con total naturalidad la peliazul.

Kagami: ¿En el Comiket?- las pupilas de la ojiceleste mayor se habían encogido tanto que amenazaban con desaparecer- ¿En el mismo sitio donde te reúnes con todos aquellos mugrosos a comprar esos mangas?

Konata: Exactamente.

Kagami: Por favor dime que nadie más que tú compró esa basura- rogaba la pelilila mayor con un tono de voz que no era suyo.

Misao: ¡Oye, Hiiragi! ¿Por qué nunca me prestas atención?- hacía berrinche la enfadada morena.

Konata: Al principio éramos pocos los que habíamos ido a comprar aquellos doujin, entre ellos estábamos Patty-chan y yo, pero el doujin resultó ser tan bueno según la crítica, que de pronto se diseminó la noticia de que había salido este doujin, y una cosa llevó a otra, y lo que al principio era un aburrido y rutinario día de paseo por el Comiket se convirtió en todo un éxodo de compradores- la tsundere estaba a punto de explotar de miedo y de ira al mismo tiempo, pero la peliazul ni siquiera lo notó-. Al final nos fue casi imposible a Patty-chan y a mí salir de ahí, incluso llegué a creer que nos íbamos a quedar a vivir allá.

Kagami: ¿Quién fue el que hizo este doujin?- la miko mayor casi no podía contener sus ganas de gritar a todo pulmón.

Konata: Eso es lo curioso- responde muy animada la ojiverde-, nadie sabe quién lo hizo. Según la firma, el dibujante se hace llamar _Doujin Note_, y muchas personas ayer trataron de averiguar de quién se trataba, y a partir de ahí surgieron un sinfín de rumores de quién podría ser. Algunos creía que se trataba de un shinigami dibujante, otros decían que podría ser un ghoul, también escuché que el dibujante tenía la capacidad de volar y que podía ver a través de la ropa de las personas, o que incluso poseía como veinte manos y era capaz de viajar en el espacio-tiempo...

Kagami: ¡NO ME INTERESA SABER QUÉ CREÍAN ESOS IMBÉCILES OTAKUS!- explotó finalmente la pelilila, haciendo que todo el salón volteara a verla- ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE PUDIERA ESA PERSONA, SEA QUIEN SEA, HACER UNOS DIBUJOS TAN PRECISOS DE NOSOTRAS EN ESTO!?- la miko mayor muestra la portada del doujin a Konata que ni se inmutó, lo mismo con Misao, pero en cambio Tsukasa y Miyuki se pusieron rojas como un tomate al ver que la gemela menor estaba ahí semidesnuda y con sus manos apretando los pechos de Kagami y Misao.

Konata: ¿Y qué tiene eso?- la otaku parecía como si hubiera visto una portada totalmente en blanco.

Kagami: ¿¡ES QUE NO HAS VISTO QUIENES ESTAMOS AHÍ!?- el salón entero estaba a punto de escapar, pues creían que Kagami podría hacer estallar la escuela entera con su furia- ¡AHÍ ESTAMOS TSUKASA Y YO, EN MEDIO DE TRÍO! ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES PREGUNTAR QUE QUÉ TIENE ESO!?

Misao: Jamás creí que me vería tan bien en medio de dos chicas- opinaba la colmilluda-. Tal vez me vería más genial si aparezco con un harem...

Kagami: ¡TÚ CÁLLATE, KUSAKABE!- el grito era tan fuerte que fue capaz de hacer retroceder a la morena, como si de un huracán se tratase.

En ese mismo instante el ambiente era, por decirlo de algún modo, musical. Y de ser así, en las cabezas de todos los aterrados estudiantes, Miyuki, Tsukasa y Misao sonaría el _Réquiem por un sueño_, mientras que en la cabeza de Konata lo único que sonaba era el _Hare Hare Yukai_. Era admirable ver que Konata permanecía prácticamente indiferente ante la furia de su amiga, aunque lo cierto era que la veía tan furiosa que creía que en cualquier momento podría transformarse en super saiyajin, y hasta cruzaba los dedos de las manos y los pies para que así fuera.

Misao: No tienes que ponerte tan enojona conmigo, Hiiragi- rogaba una morena que estaba tendida en el suelo y tenía el rostro bañado en saliva.

Tsukasa: ¡En este momento hay mucha gente afuera que me está viendo desnuda haciendo cosas pervertidas con mi onee-chan!- estalló en lágrimas la pelilila menor, y la chica moe le empieza a dar unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

Los espectadores estaban fríos y quietos como estatuas viendo y oyendo lo que ocurría. No podían darse el lujo de hacer un movimiento en falso, pues creían que si lo hacían, Kagami los podría devorar vivos a todos.

Konata: Y siempre están los que van directamente a subir los contenidos en internet, y de allí los traducen o los suben en su versión original en todas las páginas existentes en cuestión de horas, días, o semanas, en el peor de los casos, por lo que en este momento este doujin ya ha sido leído por millones de personas seguramente.

Tsukasa: ¡Buahhhhhhhh! ¡Todo el mundo me va a reconocer en la calle como esa clase de persona cochina e incestuosa!- la miko menor se lanza a llorar abrazada al busto de la pelirrosa, quien sonrojada, sólo continúa dándole palmadas para calmarla.

Miyuki: Tranquila, Tsukasa-san. Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar alguna solución para esto- trata de calmar de forma dulce a su "novia"

Konata: Seguramente lo hay, la cuestión es cuál- opinó la otaku sosteniéndose la barbilla-. El panorama no es para nada optimista, y es imposible por ahora dar con quien hizo eso.

Kagami: Tiene que haber una forma- decía la tsundere con la voz ronca de tanto gritar- ¿No has visto quién vendió esa basura, Konata?

Konata: En realidad parece que contrataron a varios vendedores de los locales vecinos para que hicieran el trabajo- las cuatro chicas miran desencajadas a la peliazul, creyendo que posiblemente aquella persona debía tener mucho dinero-. Sé que deben estar pensando que ese tal _Doujin Note_ debe ser rico, pero no necesariamente hay que creer eso. Las ventas de por sí fueron tan colosales, que se podría usar sólo una pequeña parte de las ganancias para pagarles a todos.

Misao: Entonces aún no hay pistas ¿eh?- alza una ceja la morena mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Kagami: Todavía puede haber una manera de averiguar quién demonios cometió esta atrocidad- la tsundere arruga con crueldad el doujin.

Konata: ¡NOOO! ¡Mi doujin!- lloriquea la ojiverde.

Kagami: Conociéndote como te conozco, en casa debes tener otras dos copias de esta mugre- señala la tsundere con una mirada llena de furia y arrastrando las palabras-. En este momento es más importante que vaya a buscar a alguien que posiblemente sabe algo sobre ese tal _Doujin Note_- la miko mayor se levanta y se dirige a la puerta a paso lento, asustando a todos los estudiante que estaban en su camino.

Konata: ¿De quién estás hablando, Kagamin?- pregunta la peliazul, y la gemela mayor se detiene, pero no voltea a verla.

La tensión estaba en su máximo punto entre los estudiantes presentes. Misao miraba con la boca abierta a su compañera, en espera de su respuesta. Miyuki y Tsukasa continuaban abrazadas, también expectantes, aunque sería mentir que no les habían dado ganas de besarse al darse cuenta que se habían abrazado, pero por temor a lo que pasara se aguantaron. Konata miraba a su mejor amiga con ambas cejas levantadas, contando los segundos que transcurrían para que Kagami le diera la respuesta que demandaba.

Kagami: Tengo que ver a Patricia- suspiró finalmente la miko mayor-. Después de todo, ella fue quien estaba contigo en el Comiket ayer.

Konata: Tiene sentido- la otaku estaba pensativa, pero sin quitar la vista de su tsundere favorita-, entonces creo que debería acompañarte, Kagamin.

Justo al levantarse la otaku, suena el timbre indicando que la hora del descanso había pasado, y eso hizo sentir muy frustrada a Kagami, quien no pudo hacer más que sencillamente regresar a su salón, seguida de lejos por una morena que se fue sin despedirse. Posiblemente Misao tenía miedo de hablar con Tsukasa, no fuera que Kagami de pronto se desquitara con ella.

Konata: Tal parece que eso tiene que esperar- se volvió a sentar la otaku, olvidando intencionalmente que su amiga se había llevado el doujin que tanto quería leer.

Tsukasa: Eso... dio mucho miedo- decía casi en un susurro la pelilila, aún abrazada a su pelirrosa.

Miyuki: Yo creo que deberíamos separarnos, Tsukasa-san, que Kuroi-sensei podría vernos así.

Tsukasa: Sí, es verdad- ambas chicas se sueltan y se acomodan en sus respectivos lugares para empezar con la próxima clase.

Konata: Esta búsqueda va estar buenísima- se decía a sí misma la ojiverde-. Oh, Kagami-sama olvidó su comida.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Realmente espero que les haya gustado este trabajo especial que hice especialmente para ustedes en conmemoración por mi cumpleaños. Todavía hay bastante cuerda para darle a esta historia, pueden contar con eso, aunque el final de esta historia hace tiempo que lo tengo fríamente definido, pero no llegará pronto, no sería tan divertido hacer que llegue pronto. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bienvenidos, después de todo yo siempre leo los reviews que me llegan, así como también veo siempre cualquier cambio en el seguimiento de mis fics, pues estos me alegran la vida, de verdad :3<p>

Mis saludos a A ver lolis, la única firma con historias y/o seguimiento que hasta ahora me ha juzgado desde su palco, y espero que algún día Konami Izumi, Lucarioks e Izumi-Konan me dejen un review o alguna señal de que han leído esto. Asimismo espero porque algún día llegue la resurrección de Tsukumiyomi, a quien quisiera volver a leer.

Hasta otra


	8. ¿Una clave para solucionar el problema?

**Advertencia:** A partir de aquí regreso a la rutina de escribir un solo capítulo cada martes, pues ahora he retomado el ritmo de avance de mis demás fics, además que tengo unos retos en Naruto pendientes, pero eso no significa que tomaré menos en cuenta este fic, por el contrario tengo que seguir trabajando en hacerlo cada vez mejor. Lucky Star no me pertenece, pues hasta ahora Yoshimizu no me ha dicho nada (lo dije como si nos conociéramos xD)

**¿Una clave para solucionar el problema?**

Las clases que siguieron a la hora de la comida fueron por mucho las más horribles, lentas y tensas que hubiese tenido jamás la chica de coletas. Tanto era así que casi no fue capaz de poner atención a las lecciones que se estaban impartiendo, y estaba siempre alerta, a la espera de alguien, sea quien sea, que se atreviera a mencionar cualquier cosa acerca del doujin que Kagami había guardado dentro de su maletín. Tenía miedo de que toda la clase se enterase, si es que había alguien que no supiera aún acerca del doujin que Kagami todavía no había empezado a leer. Tenía que leerlo, pues algo le decía que en la portada no se acababa toda la humillación contra su persona impresa en ese condenado librito que deseaba destruir con todas sus fuerzas. Cada vez que la sensei decía algo de imprevisto, Kagami daba un respingo de susto, creyendo que podría ser que sabía acerca de aquello y para "castigarla" se lo contaría a todo el mundo, y el salón entero en respuesta la podría recriminar o burlarse de ella, incluso podría ser blanco del bullying de todo el instituto, y no solo ella, como mínimo Tsukasa y Misao también estaban metidas en eso, sin contar con la posibilidad de que su otaku también esté ahí. Kagami tenía miedo, más miedo del que nunca antes había tenido, aún cuando se preocupaba en el kindergarten cuando sus padres no llegaban a tiempo y la pequeña Tsukasa lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, el miedo que sentía en aquellos días no era aún la mitad de lo que sentía ahora. Quería llorar de frustración y de ira, quería desmembrar a quien fuera que lo hizo, y sólo había una manera de saber quién pudo haber sido... o tal vez sí había más de una manera, una que siempre estuvo frente a ella, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Podría funcionar...

* * *

><p><strong>Hora de la salida<strong>

Konata abandona a paso calmo el salón para dirigirse al punto de espera de siempre, obviamente acompañada por sus dos compañeras y amigas que estaban algo apartadas hablando animadamente entre ellas, cuando alguien se abalanza a ella llorando y gritando.

Yutaka: ¡Onee-chan, hay un monstruo muy horrible por estos lugares!- la pelirroja se abraza a su prima, quien a pesar de la sorpresa reaccionó muy poco.

Konata: ¿Qué quieres decir con que hay monstruos, Yu-chan?- levanta una ceja la peliazul.

Yutaka: Es que durante la comida oímos unos gritos terribles, y eran tan fuertes que incluso mi mesa estaba temblando, por un momento creí que me iba a caer- la peliverde aparece, dirigiéndose a las primas a paso ligero, mientras la chica de coletitas seguía con su relato-. Eso tuvo que haber sido un monstruo que hace terremotos, onee-chan. Tengo miedo.

Minami: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, senpai?- pregunta con claro interés la chica alta.

Konata: Ahora comprendo- la matadora del árcade se ponía un dedo en el mentón-, yo creo que el monstruo que oyeron era solo Kagami-sama, que al parecer le habían llegado "esos días" y empezó a gritar como loca, jejeje- las dos chicas de primero se sonrojan al oír la respuesta de la peliazul, pero ella no les presta atención.

Minami: Yutaka y yo nos dirigimos a su casa, así que pensamos que podríamos acompañarla, senpai- dice recuperando su tono habitual de voz.

Konata: Yo también tengo pensado regresar ahora mismo, sólo me quedaba para devolverle su recipiente a Kagamin, pero pensándolo mejor, me lo quedo por hoy como castigo por dañar mi doujin nuevo- dice Konata sin sonar molesta o disgustada en absoluto, sino que hablaba con su tono animado de siempre-. Vayamos nosotras tres, tal vez Tsukasa le diga todo a Kagamin cuando la vea- la otaku voltea a ver a sus dos amigas que aún estaban hablando de quién sabe qué, pero estaban muy animadas-. Tsukasa, me voy primero, así que díselo a Kagamin.

Tsukasa: De acuerdo, le diré a onee-chan que te irás con Yu-chan y Minami-chan- asiente con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad que a las dos chicas menores les pareció algo extraña, pero Konata no pareció notar nada extraño.

Konata, Yutaka y Minami se fueron con toda la calma del mundo, pues nada parecía ir tal mal como lo había pintado Kagami en un principio. No todavía.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutos más tarde<strong>

Kagami: ¡Lamento haber salido tan tarde!- llega corriendo la pelilila- Pasa que he perdido el envase de mi comida y no lo encuentro por ningún lado... ¿Y dónde está Konata?

Tsukasa: ¡Se me había olvidado!- se alarma la miko menor- Kona-chan se fue primero, y ella tenía tu envase, onee-chan.

Miyuki: De seguro se le había olvidado que ella lo tenía- trata de mediar la pelirrosa, temerosa de escuchar otro estallido de la tsundere.

Kagami: No creo que lo haya olvidado, apostaría más bien que se lo llevó porque le arrugué el doujin- suspira la ojiceleste mayor, para sorpresa de su hermana y la pelirrosa-. He visto desde la ventana que todos los de primero se han ido ya, por lo que no me servirá por ahora buscar a Patricia, así que sólo iré a la casa de Konata.

Miyuki: Etto... yo estoy segura que Konata-san no se llevó el envase con malas intencio...

Kagami: No voy a recriminarla, sólo quiero pedirle ayuda- las dos chicas sienten cómo sus mandíbulas casi caen al suelo-. Si hay alguien que puede tener la clave de quién podría ser el desgraciado que nos hizo esto, ese alguien es Konata.

Tsukasa: ¿Pero cómo podrá Kona-chan ayudar, si ella misma no sabe quién pudo ser el que lo hizo?- la pelilila menor no entendía lo que quería hacer su gemela.

Kagami: Hay un método para identificar al culpable, y ese método sólo lo posee Konata- respondía la tsundere empezando a caminar, y las otras dos la siguen de cerca-. Dudo que haya alguien más en toda Saitama que posea la clave como Konata.

Tsukasa y Miyuki tragan grueso al hacerse una idea de cómo Kagami intentaría interrogar a Konata o cómo le haría cosas crueles para obligarla a darle pistas o algo. Aún no se habían olvidado de todo de su estado de furia durante la hora de la comida, y estaban algo temerosas y cruzaban los dedos por que Konata no la hiciera enojar otra vez. Kagami tardó un poco en darse cuenta de la forma en que la veían las otras dos chicas, por lo que tenía que defenderse.

Kagami: No es que vaya a hacer algo malo a Konata ni nada de eso, es sólo que Konata tal vez no sabe que guarda con ella pistas acerca de quién fue aquel ser que hizo esa basura.

Tsukasa: ¿Qué quieres decir con que Kona-chan tal vez no sabe de esa clave, onee-chan?- preguntaba otra vez en blanco la pelilila menor.

Miyuki: Yo también quisiera saber, Kagami-san.

Kagami: Hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos a la casa de Konata, no sería conveniente hacerlo aquí- dijo algo nerviosa la tsundere, extrañando más a sus acompañantes.

Lo que ninguna de la tres se había imaginado era que cerca de ellas, cubierta por un kiosko, se encontraba la chica extranjera que había escuchado la declaración de Kagami y empezó a asustarse un poco, pues empezaba a temer por su pelinegra amiga.

Patricia: _"Esto es malo, si Kagami-senpai descubre que Hiyori hizo el doujin, podría matarla. Tengo que alertarla si quiero volverla a ver algún día"_- la rubia se las arregla para irse corriendo sin que sus senpais se dieran cuenta, y finalmente hizo camino a la casa de la dibujante.

Miyuki decidió revisar la hora, pues le parecía que todavía podría encontrar a Konata a mitad de camino, así que decidió revisar el lugar con la vista, pero lo único que llega a ver es a una morena que corría a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

Misao: ¡Esperen, esperen, que yo las quiero ayudar!- gritaba a lo lejos, captando la atención también de las gemelas.

Kagami: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kusakabe? Yo no aposté nada en la prueba, así que no tengo porqué hacer nada de lo que quieras- dijo con fastidio y algo de enojo la miko mayor.

Misao: ¡Les dije que las quiero ayudar! Aunque sea en esto me deberías prestar atención, Hiiragi- hacía berrinche la colmilluda, enfadando aún más a su compañera.

Kagami: Mejor ni te molestes, que no necesitamos que nos molestes- dice la miko mayor conteniendo las ganas de gritarle a la morena a mitad de la calle.

Miyuki: ¿En serio quieres ayudar, Kusakabe-san?

Misao: Yo también tengo un honor qué recuperar- se señala a sí misma con gesto de gallardía-, y además quiero saber de qué trata ese doujin.

Kagami: ¡No nos molestes y vete!

Tsukasa: Vamos onee-chan, Misa-chan de verdad quiere ayudar- ruega sonriente la gemela menor.

Miyuki: Kusakabe-san podría ayudar, yo creo en ella- dice confiada la chica de lentes, elevando así la moral de la colmilluda y convenciendo a la tsundere.

Kagami: Sólo espero que no estés hablando nada fuera de lugar, a menos que desees aprender a andar a rastras como las serpientes, Kusakabe- amenaza con mirada tenebrosa la tsundere.

Misao: Eso lo sé, Hiiragi- responde haciendo un puchero de indignación.

Miyuki: Y por cierto, ¿dónde está Minegishi-san?

Misao: Se fue a su casa, le dije que iría allá más tarde para celebrar juntas por mis notas- contesta muy sonriente la morena, casi al punto de empezar a pegar brincos.

Las cuatro amigas (es raro decirlo con Misao en lugar de Konata) se dirigen, casi al trote por lo rápido que empezaron, al encuentro con la otaku, mientras cierta angloparlante estaba ya a varias manzanas de distancia rumbo a advertir al criminal.

* * *

><p><strong>Estación de trenes<strong>

Yutaka: Onee-chan...- decía muy temerosa la pelirroja.

Minami: Tenemos algo que decirle, senpai.

Konata: ¿Acaso ocurre algo?- pregunta con tono inocente la otaku.

Yutaka: Hay unas personas que nos están mirando raro, onee-chan- señala la más bajita.

Konata: ¿Ein?- la otaku voltea a ver, y detrás de las tres chicas habían ocho chicos con aspecto de maleantes.

Maleante 1: Pero miren nada más, ¿no son las tres linduras que aparecen en ese doujin que robamos ayer?

Maleante 2: ¿Por qué no nos dan una bonita función como la que hicieron entonces?

Las dos chicas menores no comprendían lo que aquellos chicos malos estaban diciendo, pero en cambio Konata ya se hacía una idea de lo que estaban diciendo.

Konata: Es una lástima que no haya podido leer ese doujin durante el descanso, pero por ahora tendremos que deshacernos de estos chicos- suspira la peliverde antes de ponerse en guardia ante aquella pandilla.

Algunas personas veían algo asustadas o sorprendidas la pelea que estaba por iniciarse entre Konata y Minami (Yutaka se quedó atrás) contra la pandilla de ocho que sabía sobre el doujin, y justo cuando el tren muestra su cercanía empieza la desigual pelea.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Agradezco a todos los que han seguido con tanta lealtad y con los mejores deseos este fic, pero como dije antes, empezaré otra vez a publicar una vez por semana. Muchas gracias por seguirme y espero que estén listos para el próximo martes para leer el próximo capítulo. Reviews, follows y favoritos de todo corazón serán bien recibidos.<p>

Hasta otra


	9. La revelación del método

**Advertencia:** Lucky Star no es de mi propiedad, por lo que no hay ninguna necesidad de que siga las reglas de la historia canon, pero ustedes ya sabían eso XD

**La revelación del método**

El sonido del tren en la cercanía de la estación resultó el detonante de la inminente pelea entre dos chicas contra ocho pandilleros que, a pesar de su aplastante ventaja por el número, se ven abrumados por la fuerza de la peliverde y su capacidad para repeler los puñetazos, aunado a la velocidad y la astucia de la peliazul, quien no desaprovechó cada oportunidad que le daba Minami para hacer que los busca pleitos besaran el suelo. Yutaka miraba maravillada cómo su prima y su protectora podían cubrir satisfactoriamente aquella desigual pelea, pero aún así estaba preocupada al notar que el tren estaba por parar.

Yutaka: ¡Onee-chan, Minami-chan, el tren va a...

Konata: Eso lo sabemos, - la matadora del árcade esquiva un par de golpes y se refugia detrás de una banca para escapar del alcance de los agresores-. Tú trata de subir primero, que en lo que podamos estaremos contigo.

Minami: Sube tú primero, Yutaka- la peliverde encaja uno de sus puños en las costillas de un pandillero y da un codazo a otro que iba a atacarla por detrás-. Acabaremos muy pronto con ellos.

Las dos chicas dejan nuevamente en el suelo a la banda, y los espectadores finalmente toman la iniciativa para detener entre todos a los maleantes, quienes no son capaces de mostrar resistencia ante la turba enfadada de personas que pasaron del miedo a la euforia por ver cómo ocho hombres de peligroso aspecto no pudieron con dos colegialas.

Espectador 1: Realmente pensaba que eran alguien de temer, pero al final no resultaron ser más que unos princesos con esteroides- se burlaba uno que aprovechó para darle un zape al maleante que sostenía.

Konata: Concuerdo con lo que dices, realmente creí que tendría que rogar por mi vida o esa clase de cosas, pero al final no fue muy difícil hacer que besaran el suelo- apoyaba la peliazul que recogía nuevamente su maletín para subir al tren.

Minami y Konata se apresuraron para subir al tren antes de que se cerraran las puertas con Yutaka dentro, pues temían que podría encontrarse más adelante con alguna banda de verdad que podría hacerle daño si no estaban ahí. En cuanto a los pandilleros, fueron amarrados a la espera de la policía para que se los llevaran, pues nadie quiso quedarse cuidando de ellos, aunque de cualquier forma había mucha gente ahí como para dejarlos solos.

Konata: Por un momento creí que no iba a subir- decía simulando alivio la otaku-, esos pobres intentos de bandidos creyeron que podrían intimidarnos, je.

Minami: Es bueno que hayamos acabado antes de que Yutaka se fuera- la peliverde se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo-. No creo que sean los únicos pandilleros que podríamos encontrar, pero ¿a qué se referían ellos con todas esas cosas que decían?

Konata: Ni idea, pero sería mejor mantenernos alejadas de esa clase de personas ¿de acuerdo?- fingía la peliazul, porque ella sí sabía a qué se habían referido los maleantes, y no creyó conveniente que Yutaka y Minami se enteraran aún.

Fue muy afortunado que esta vez solo fueran unos cuantos habladores, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo podrán mantenerse así? ¿Será posible mantener el asunto del doujin como un secreto para Minami y Yutaka? Por más que la otaku se comprometiera en adelante, sabía que la respuesta final iba a ser la misma.

Konata: No... no podré hacer esto por siempre- susurraba para sí misma, a modo de que las otras dos chicas no la oyeran.

* * *

><p><strong>Estación de autobuses<strong>

Tsukasa: ¿Porqué ahora nos subimos al autobús, onee-chan?- pregunta curiosa la gemela menor.

Misao: Yo tenía entendido también que ustedes cuando están juntas siempre van a la escuela y de regreso en tren- dice algo dudosa la morena.

Kagami: El tren ya se habrá ido, y seguramente el siguiente tardará mucho, por lo que sería más conveniente ir en autobús- la pelilila mayor mira la hora.

Tal como había dicho la tsundere, la hora del tren ya se había pasado, por lo que en ese momento no tenían opción a tomar uno, a menos que estuviesen dispuestas a esperar. La chica de coletas, consciente de que todo ello se debía a su tardanza al salir, había resuelto desviarse para caer en la estación de autobuses, donde podrían salir rumbo a la estación más cerca de la casa de Konata sin necesidad de esperar paradas a que llegara una unidad. Tuvieron la suerte de que no habrían pandilleros de ningún tipo, pero ello no representaba alivio alguno para Kagami, pues fue capaz de ver a algunos otakus que estaban leyendo un doujin. Rogaba al cielo que no fuera _ese_ doujin.

El autobús pudo iniciar el viaje, y Misao aprovechaba la ocasión para tararear _eagleheart_ que, aunque lo hacía bien, a Kagami le seguía pareciendo molesto, no así para Tsukasa y Miyuki, quienes se planteaban la posibilidad de preguntarle por el tema.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Izumi<strong>

Misao: ¡ENANITAAAA! ¡ENTRÉGATE POR TU VOLUTAD Y NO TE HAREMOS NADAAA!- gritaba a todo pulmón la morena una vez frente a la casa.

Kagami: ¡CÁLLATE, MISAO!- la tsundere le da un zape muy fuerte a la colmilluda, y ella sólo puede sobarse la nuca.

Miyuki: Hemos tenido algunas complicaciones para poder llegar, además de que la ruta de la estación de autobuses hasta acá es más larga que la de trenes, por lo que se supone que Konata-san debe estar en su casa- calculaba mental y velozmente la chica de lentes.

Las cuatro chicas esperan por alguna respuesta por cerca de dos minutos, y es la persona más temida por Kagami quien acaba abriendo la puerta.

Soujiro: ¡Son ustedes! Nunca había estado tan ansioso por la llegada de ustedes- el progenitor de Konata apareció como si fuese un fantasma, babeando como una cascada y los ojos amenazando con escaparse de sus cuencas.

Tsukasa: ¿Pero qué le ocurre?- la miko menor se aferra al brazo de su "novia" a causa del terror que le causaba ver al peliazul así.

Kagami: _"Mierda, creo que ya sé lo que le pasa a este"_- pensaba tragando grueso la tsundere, lista para responder si el adulto se descontrolaba.

Konata: ¡Quédate quieto, papá! Ellas no vinieron para que te diviertas- aparece una enfadada peliazul a la defensa de sus amigas, causando un gran alivio a ellas.

Ambos peliazules se enlazan en una cómica discusión ante la perpleja vista de las cuatro visitantes. Misao y Tsukasa no querían que aquello parara, pues les estaba pareciendo muy divertido. Miyuki miraba algo nerviosa sin saber qué hacer, y Kagami acabó hartándose rápidamente al no ver que aquello fuera a parar.

Kagami: ¡CÁLLENSE YAAA!- todos quedan mudos ante Kagami, quien estaba empezando a enrojecer de rabia otra vez- Konata, tengo que hablar contigo en tu habitación.

Soujiro: Eres bienvenida a venir todas las veces que quieras- aún babeaba bastante el peliazul.

Konata: No le hagan caso y pasen rápido a mi habitación- las cuatro recién llegadas se dirigen rápido a la habitación indicada, escudadas por una otaku que detenía como podía a un hipnotizado hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Konata<strong>

Tsukasa: Qué alivio, no creí que podría entrar- suspira la miko menor.

Misao: ¿Qué le ocurre al viejo?- pregunta curiosa y sin tacto la morena.

Miyuki: Izumi-san se veía un poco extraño- la pelirrosa se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo.

Kagami: ¡Tu padre leyó ese doujin, sin duda que lo hizo!- la tsundere estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo, pero logró de alguna manera controlar su voz.

Konata: No tan fuerte Kagamin, Yu-chan y Minami-san están en la otra habitación y no quiero que lo sepan...

Kagami: Realmente me sorprende que a esta altura no se hayan enterado de nada- la miko mayor se deja caer en la cama de la peliazul y suspiraba de enojo varias veces-. Como sea, hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo, y es muy serio, Konata.

Konata: ¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Kagami-sama?

Tsukasa: ¡Lo siento mucho, Kona-chan!- lloriqueaba la pelilila menor- ¡Yo le dije a onee-chan que te llevaste su recipiente de comida y vino para desquitarse!

Kagami: Lo de mi envase lo hablaré después, no me parece tan importante, Tsukasa- aclaró nuevamente la gemela mayor-. Konata, necesito que me muestres todos tus doujinshis.

Konata: ¿Acaso quieres arrugarlos todos?- preguntó defensiva y burlesca al mismo tiempo.

Kagami: ¡No es eso! Sólo quiero comprobar algo que podría ayudar a identificar a ese tal _Doujin Note_, y tú eres la única que me puede ayudar.

Misao: ¿Pero qué tienen que ver los demás doujin?- la colmilluda alza una ceja.

Kagami: Todo el mundo tiene un estilo característico de dibujo- empieza a explicar la miko mayor-, y si logramos identificar el estilo de ese sujeto entre los demás doujin de Konata, sin duda podremos dar con él.

Miyuki: Eso fue muy ingenioso, Kagami-san- elogia la chica de lentes, y las demás miran sorprendidas a la chica de coletas.

Konata: Realmente no lo había pensado, pero aún así tomará mucho tiempo revisar todos los doujin que tengo.

Kagami: Déjame adivinar; lo dices por la monumental colección de doujin que posees ¿me equivoco?- inquiere con fastidio.

Konata: Diste justo en el claro, Kagami-sama.

Kagami: Pues a mí no me importa la cantidad de doujinshi, ni el tiempo que me tome- la tsundere se pone nuevamente de pie-, ni siquiera me importa quedarme nuevamente esta noche con tal de buscar los doujin que me permitan dar con el imbécil que lo hizo- la tsundere saca de su maletín el doujin arrugado que tenía, y tanto la otra gemela como la pelirrosa se sonrojan al ver nuevamente la portada-. Puede que sea una de las cosas más repulsivas que haya hecho en mi vida, pero empecemos a leer el doujin para fijar el estilo de dibujo.

Konata: Al menos la primera parte de esta misión será muy divertida- dice animada la chica del ahoge.

Kagami: ¡No lo es!

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Tamura<strong>

Patricia: ¡Hiyorin, esto es grave! ¡Abre, please!

Hiyori: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Patty-chan?- abre la puerta una alarmada dibujante.

Patricia: Is terrible, Kagami-senpai intentará encontrar a la persona que dibujó el doujin, y parece que ya sabe cómo descubrirte- inquiere preocupada la rubia.

Hiyori: Realmente no me preocupa en lo más mínimo- responde con tono neutral la pelinegra-. La verdad es que no me asustan ni la inteligencia de Miyuki-senpai, ni la iniciativa y capacidad de Kagami-senpai, ni siquiera el conocimiento otaku de Konata-senpai serán suficientes para descubrirme.

Patricia: ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Hiyorin?- la ojiazul no comprendía lo que quería decir su amiga.

Hiyori: Me refiero a que no importa lo que intenten, no me podrán encontrar ni detener- la chica de lentes entra de nuevo a su casa, seguida por la chica del norte-. Es bueno que hayas llegado a mi casa, Patty-chan. Esperaba encontrarte mañana para hablar contigo.

Patricia: ¿Sobre qué cosa?- pregunta una perdida angloparlante.

Hiyori: Tú me dijiste que te podía preguntar después de terminar mi doujin, por lo que ahora puedo exigir mi respuesta sin excusas- la rubia de pronto abre bastante sus ojos y se le abre un poco la boca- ¿Qué te llevó a ayudarme en la realización de mi doujin?

Patricia esboza una ligera sonrisa, pues se encontraba en el momento ideal para explicar su razón a su amiga.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llega este nuevo capítulo, pero el fic en sí no va parar, el próximo martes viene el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, y me refiero tanto a este capítulo como al que vendrá. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bienvenidos, así que no se contengan ante lo que sea que tengan que decir :)<p>

Hasta otra


	10. Locura, reviraje y romance

**Advertencia: **Se ha determinado que ver Lucky Star rejuvenece la piel y te hace más inteligente (si eso fuera verdad yo hace tiempo que me hubiese convertido en el Einstein de mi tierra, además de contar con juventud eterna XD)

**Locura, reviraje y romance**

El momento finalmente había llegado para que la extranjera le dijese la verdad a la dibujante acerca de su bizarra alianza, pero lejos de sentir vergüenza o miedo de que su amiga supiera la verdad, Patricia se sentía más bien animada por decirle sus razones, al punto que más bien le parecía aburrido seguir con esa espera.

Patricia: La verdadera razón por la que te apoyo en tu proyecto de doujin yuri- la pelinegra miraba con total atención a su amiga- es que yo misma lo soy, me descubro finalmente ante ti, Hiyorin.

Hiyori: ¿En serio tú eres de la acera de enfrente, Patty-chan?- la sorpresa de la chica de lentes no resulta ser mucha, por lo que la rubia se sentía todavía más confiada- ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de que lo eres?

Patricia: Pues se da el caso de que hay una chica que me gusta, and I love her- la ojiazul toma asiento en la cama como si se tratase de una historia larga-. Eso, junto a mis incursiones en el anime ecchi en especial me han llevado a que me gustara esa iniciativa tan pervertida de tu parte, y por eso quiero darte todo mi apoyo, con la mayor sinceridad.

Hiyori: Ahora todo me queda más claro- la dibujante estaba mucho más tranquila al saber de la verdad de su amiga, aunque empieza a sentir una ligera molestia por lo que dijo Patricia de que amaba a alguien-. Supongo que igual me acompañarás a mi próximo trabajo ¿no?

Patricia: Of course- la chica del norte alza confiadamente su pulgar-, estaré en donde sea que me necesites, Hiyorin. Pero te recomiendo que deberíamos desaparecer por un tiempo para evitar que las senpais nos descubran.

Hiyori: Eso lo sé, Patty-chan- la dibujante se estira que quitarse la pereza que empezaba a sentir-. No puedo permitir la más mínima grieta en ninguno de mis planes, o todo acabaría en la ruina. Me alegra que te preocupes tanto a pesar de tus propios compromisos.

Patricia: En estos momentos ayudarte es el más importante de todos- dice con seguridad la angloparlante mientras se levanta de golpe-. Esta vez necesitaremos actuar con mayor cuidado y más lentitud para evitar que puedan ver hacia nosotras, Kagami-senpai parece que está por comerse vivo a todo el mundo.

Hiyori: Era de esperar, especialmente teniendo a Konata-senpai cerca- suspiraba una dibujante que se sentó en su cama y se estiró un poco antes de acostarse-. De cualquier forma no hay de qué preocuparse, Patty-chan- dedicó una confianzuda mirada a la angloparlante-. Me he esmerado en que el doujin no pudiese tener pistas sobre mi autoría, y aún en el peor de los casos, es más probable que puedan ver el estilo de dibujo de alguien más.

Patricia: Realmente me impresionas por la manera en que puedes retorcerte a ti misma para evitar que te identifiquen, incluso esa vez en que te disfrazaste cuando convenciste a esos vendedores- la rubia se sienta otra vez al lado de su amiga, mientras empieza a patalear entretenida en el aire-. Aún si ellas pudiesen encontrar alguna manera de descubrirte, puedes contar con que te voy a apoyar, Hiyorin.

Hiyori: Es raro que lo digas de esa forma, Patty-chan- la pelinegra se extrañaba de las palabras de su amiga, pues pensaba que esa forma de hablar de la ojiazul era demasiado cercana.

Hiyori tenía una leve presión en su pecho ante la permanencia de aquellas palabras de Patricia de que ella ya se había enamorado de alguna chica. No estaba del todo clara si era una creciente curiosidad, tristeza por interpretar eso como un distanciamiento entre ellas o alguna otra cosa, sólo sabía que no se sentía del todo tranquila ante esto. Se estaba preguntando a quién le gustaba la chica del norte, porqué no se lo habría dicho antes, o si había alguien que lo supiese aparte de ellas dos. Tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse si ya estaban saliendo, cómo se conocieron, y mil cosas más que retumbaban en su cabeza de forma inmisericorde, haciendo sentir poco a poco no solo curiosidad, sino también ansiedad, inseguridad, algo de nostalgia también, e incluso ¿tristeza?

Patricia: Realmente espero que tu maravilloso trabajo pueda llegar hasta el final, Hiyorin- las palabras de la rubia sacaron de golpe a Hiyori de su pensamiento, y ahora quería escuchar a su amiga-. Para la próxima vez que publiques uno de esos geniales trabajos tuyos, sin duda te podría invitar al árcade como recompensa por tu arduo trabajo, y además aprovecharíamos para divertirnos juntas de una forma distinta.

Hiyori: Sin duda sería genial salir contigo hacía allá, aunque no se me dé bien la faceta gamer, pero como tú misma lo has dicho, nos divertiremos de una nueva forma, y créeme cuando te digo que ya estoy esperando el momento en que salgamos.

La pelinegra cayó nuevamente en su particular mente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho a su amiga ¿Le acababa de decir que esperaba el momento en que saldrían juntas? Si eso era una señal de que Hiyori es yuri en el fondo, a ella no le molestaría en absoluto, ya había tenido un amplio contacto con el mundo de las chicas que se aman entre sí gracias al manga y a sus doujinshi por los que tanto se había esmerado, por lo que no lo veía repulsivo, nunca lo hizo. Pero ahora bien, a Hiyori le daba algo inexplicable el hecho de sentirse en cierto modo entusiasmada por salir con Patricia, su mejor amiga y también su mayor apoyo en su último proyecto. Tal vez podría ser la razón por la cual sentía esas extrañas sensaciones al saber que había alguien en la vida de la rubia ¡Tal vez a Hiyori le gustaba Patricia! Se sonrojó levemente al pensar que realmente era eso, y una vez entrado en ese pensamiento, no fue capaz de pasar al siguiente para continuar con aquella meditación tan particular.

Hiyori: Tal vez sea así...- susurró sin querer la dibujante.

Patricia: ¿Hmm?- la ojiazul alzaba una ceja.

Hiyori: Patty-chan... hay algo que quisiera saber antes de comenzar con mi próximo doujin- tragaba grueso la ojimorada mientras se sentaba para ver de cerca el rostro de su amiga para comprobar su hipótesis- ¿Quién es... exactamente... la persona que dices que te ha... enamorado?- la pregunta ya había sido lanzada, sólo tenía que esperar una respuesta y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Patricia: También me alegra que quieras saber esto- un hermoso rubor se dibuja en las mejillas de la extranjera mientras giraba lentamente la vista al suelo, parecía que estaba apenada, aunque su voz mostraba la más absoluta confianza-. Siempre he querido hacerte saber algo como esto, aunque en el fondo no me sentía del todo convencida de que esto podría funcionar- la dibujante veía perpleja a su amiga al descubrir que incluso alguien tan activa como Patricia podría tener un lado tímido, eso la hizo sonrojarse notoriamente de lo linda que la estaba viendo-. Hiyorin, ¿te alegraría saber que eres tú la que me atrae?- todo esto lo dice con gran fluidez pero a la vez su voz empezaba a evidenciar la timidez que Hiyori nunca había sospechado antes.

Hiyori: Yo...- la pelinegra no sabía cómo responder, no ahora que todavía quería estar segura de estas nuevas sensaciones que tenía por dentro, aunque sí estaba segura de algo- creo que sí me alegra, Patty-chan. Me alegra que sea yo la que te gusta- decía con voz totalmente queda, pero procurando que su amiga pudiera oírla.

Patricia: ¿De verdad?- pregunta recuperando tanto su tono como su gesto habitual- ¿Yo también te gustó, Hiyorin?- esa otra pregunta la terminó con un nudo en la garganta, esperando que la dibujante le dijera que sí, o al menos que no le diera un rotundo no.

Hiyori: Nunca había visto a alguien más de ese modo tan especial, y aún ahora quiero saber si tú eres la primera o no- decía una insegura chica de lentes-. Tal vez deberíamos esperar a nuestra oportunidad para salir juntas y estar más segura de qué siento por ti, Patty-chan.

Patricia: Entonces más nos vale hacerlo todo bien hasta entonces- la rubia se levanta de un brinco y hace unos gestos exagerados con las manos-. Me aseguraré en nuestra cita de que te enamores perdidamente de mí y te sientas incapaz de vivir sin mi compañía.

La pelinegra no responde en absoluto a esa declaración tan exagerada, sino que suelta una linda risita por empezar a imaginar las clases de cosas que llegaría a hacer para atraerla, aún si lo tuviese que hacer en plena calle. Tal vez sí le gustaba, y realmente creía excelente salir con ella y comprobar por sí misma todo. No pudo evitar pensar que esta clase de situaciones raras se ve con mucha frecuencia en los doujin románticos, y no se esforzó en esconder el sonrojo de su rostro.

Patricia: Lamentablemente me tengo que ir, hay cosas que aún debo hacer en casita- se volvía a sentar la extranjera-, pero mientras esperamos por empezar nuestro próximo trabajo y luego tener nuestra pequeña "cita"- esto último lo remarcó de una forma muy pícara-, hay algo que quisiera que me guardaras mientras tanto, my beloved Hiyorin.

Hiyori: ¿Qué cosa te debo guar...?- nunca terminaría la pregunta porque sus labios habían sido robados por los de su amiga sin previo aviso.

La rubia se había lanzado para darle a Hiyori el primer beso que hubiese tenido jamás, pues si nunca había tenido a nadie especial, era lógico que no tenía con quien haberse besado, según la angloparlante. Rápidamente se deshizo de esos pensamientos porque no harían sino arruinar esta experiencia soñada con su amiga y colega. Era un beso un tanto suave pero bastante dulce que la chica del norte se aseguró de disfrutar al máximo mientras pudiese. No esperaba que la pelinegra estrechara ese acercamiento en un tierno abrazo mientras empezaba a dar a su lengua un papel en el beso. Se suponía que se la ganaría en la cita prometida, pero al parecer lo ha conseguido antes.

Hiyori: La próxima vez que hagamos esto, que sea en nuestra cita, Patty-chan- decía la sonriente dibujante mirando a los ojos a la rubia.

Patricia: Puedo esperar, no te preocupes- la rubia devolvía algo perpleja la mirada, mientras sonreía muy feliz-. Supongo que te dieron ganas de incluir esta escena nuestra en el doujin ¿verdad?

Hiyori: Tú lo has dicho- decía la dibujante mientras tomaba el mentón de su amiga-, puede servir para escondernos de la búsqueda de Kagami-senpai, y además podría plasmar lo que de repente me dieron ganas de hacer contigo, Patty-chan.

Patricia: Sólo espero que no me cubras con cera caliente de vela- reía la ojiazul.

Hiyori: No lo haré, te trataré con bastante gentileza por ser tan linda conmigo- sonreía de forma pícara, y ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida.

Ambas chicas se dirigían lentamente a la salida de la casa de Hiyori porque no se querían animar a separarse de inmediato, pero Patricia aún tenía unos compromisos con su casa, por lo que finalmente tuvo que irse y dejar a la dibujante, ahora más segura de que estaría bien.

Hiyori: Nos veremos muy pronto, Patty-chan- se despedía con tono normal la ojimorada.

Patricia: I'll come tomorrow, y prometo que te conseguiré material del bueno para que puedas empezar tu próximo trabajo- se despedía con una amplia sonrisa.

Finalmente la dibujante cerraría la puerta, y la rubia sentía unas terribles ganas de brincar como si estuviese en un campo de flores, pues ya tenía para sí a la chica que tanto le gustaba, aunque en cierto modo le extrañaba que la pelinegra fuese últimamente más confiada y descarada que de costumbre, pero lo importante es que pronto podrían tener su cita y tendría la oportunidad de probar nuevamente aquellos dulces labios que antes sólo tenía la oportunidad de imaginarlos, en cambio ahora su sabor ya era conocido y aún en ese momento seguía presente. La rubia se llegó a decir mentalmente que nunca más se volvería a lavar la boca para no arruinar ese celestial sabor.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Tamura<strong>

Hiyori: Realmente se sintió muy bien besar a Patty-chan- la dibujante paseaba sus dedos por sus labios que parecían temblar aún de emoción-. Eso fue bastante loco, me he dado cuenta de que sí la amo. Amo a Patty-chan, la amo y sé que disfrutaré aún más que antes su compañía.

¿?: Fue una idea genial que decidieras incluir a Patty-chan contigo misma para formar parte del próximo doujin, Hiyori- sonaba una vez más la voz en la cabeza de la dibujante.

Hiyori: Sí, mostrar de esa manera mi futura relación con Patty-chan será sin duda lo mejor para nosotras- decía con un pequeño hilo de baba saliendo de la comisura de su boca-. Haré el mejor hentai posible entre nosotras dos y haré que Patty-chan se quede pegada a mí para siempre. Ahora que sé que nos amamos, nunca más quiero que se sea distinto, estaremos juntas por siempre, maravillando al mundo con este trabajo... nuestro trabajo. Patty-chan es mía.

La pelinegra sólo se dedicó a hacer su comida, aunque casi se le llega a quemar lo que hacía por estar fantaseando sobre lo que podría dibujar entre ella y su chica amada. Ya estaba impaciente por tenerla allí con ella el día siguiente.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Sé que me salió algo fumado este capítulo por la evolución de la relación entre Hiyori y Patricia, pero me pareció genial, como en algunos oneshots y doujin. Las clases están alcanzando su zenit en este momento, además tengo algunos compromisos pendientes para subir unos fics que me han solicitado en otras secciones, y finalmente está el final del manga de Naruto y la fiesta que organizaré por saber que el final es NaruHina, por lo que descansaré la próxima semana. Reviews, follows y favoritos se agradecen, igual continuaré siguiendo todos los avances en mis historias XD<p>

Hasta otra


	11. Escape de la casa Izumi (y I)

**Advertencia: **Después de esta semana que me he tomado regreso lleno de nuevas energías e ideas para no pasarme de fumado en próximos capítulos, aunque les tengo una mala noticia que les diré en mis palabras de autor después del capítulo.

**Escape de la casa Izumi (y I)**

Konata: Eso sí que estuvo genial- la otaku cierra muy satisfecha el doujin-. Estas han sido las mejores 250 páginas de hentai que haya leído en meses, y ha sido muy estimulante, jejeje.

Kagami: ¡Cierra la boca, no ha sido satisfactorio en absoluto, sino más bien obsceno al extremo!- replicaba una pelilila que estaba roja como un tomate, en parte por la rabia y en parte producto de esa lectura que le causado cierta excitación.

Las cinco chicas mostraban diferentes reacciones ante lo que habían leído por casi dos horas (Kagami jamás hubiese pensado que les tomaría tanto), aunque no fue del todo sorprendente que Konata, fuera de ser la única satisfecha, también llegó al extremo de leer hasta tres veces el doujin. Kagami estaba hirviendo tanto por dentro como por fuera, rezando por dentro para que Konata no trate de incitarla ahora mismo porque sentía que quizás podría perder el control para besarla o incluso llevarla a la cama de la excitación que la embargaba. Misao retorcía ligeramente las piernas a causa de la excitación que ella también sentía, aún para ella esa lectura fue demasiado. Miyuki tenía su rostro oculto con sus manos para tapar el sonrojo intenso que tenía y retorcía casi con descontrol sus piernas, tal vez si no fuese por la presencia de las demás le estaría "pidiendo favores" a Tsukasa. La pelilila menor yacía desmayada desde hacía casi 90 páginas y humeaba como si se hubiese sobrecalentado, cosa que fue de aplaudir en opinión de Misao y Kagami, quienes al principio pensaban que con lo que tenía ese doujin era suficiente para noquearla en solo diez páginas. Yutaka toca la puerta para anunciar que había traído chocolate y galletas, por lo que Misao y Miyuki se obligaron a sacudirse las sensaciones que casi las enloquecen mientras que Kagami y Konata esconden los doujin y hacen como que no pasó nada. Tsukasa sólo permaneció desmayada, pero Miyuki trata de acomodarla para que aparentara estar simplemente dormida.

Yutaka: Pensé que tenían hambre después de estudiar tanto, así que les traje un aperitivo- dice con amabilidad y dulzura la pelirroja.

Konata: Es muy oportuno que lo hagas, ya me estaba entrando hambre por algo dulce, Yu-chan- dijo con tono suspicaz la peliazul, haciendo que las tres chicas conscientes que la acompañaban sintieran un escalofrío.

Yutaka: Estaré con Minami-chan por si me necesitan, que la pasen bien en sus estudios- se retira rápidamente la chica de coletitas.

Konata: Tú tranquila, esta es la mejor tarde de estudio que haya tenido en mi vida- dice con gran alegría la chica del ahoge antes de cerrar la puerta.

Todas las chicas presentes (excepto Tsukasa) toman una taza de chocolate y empiezan a comer galletas, y Kagami toma algunas extra para asegurarse de que Tsukasa pueda comer algunas en cuanto despierte. Durante el rato que dedicaron a comer y descansar no intercambiaron palabra alguna, fueron veinte minutos bastante silenciosos y tensos en los que Kagami, Miyuki y Misao fracasaron olímpicamente en deshacerse de su excitación y vergüenza. Tsukasa finalmente logra despertar dando algunas cabezadas y su gemela le da las galletas sin mediar palabra alguna.

Tsukasa: Ese doujin fue... muy fuerte- la pelilila es la primera en romper el hielo después de comer y las demás asienten.

Konata: Ahora veo la razón para que la demanda de copias fuera tan rebosante, sin duda no fue solo palabrería de unos cuantos- dice tranquilamente la matadora del árcade.

Kagami: Eso no hizo sino incrementar los problemas, Konata- replica la tsundere sin levantar la vista-. Esto no sería tan grave si sólo hubiesen sido unas cuantas copias vendidas como cualquier doujin que fracasara en su distribución, pero en cambio estamos en riesgo de que cada vez que giremos la vista encontremos a alguien que nos reconozca por ese repugnante doujin.

Konata: No deberías ponerte así Kagamin, no creo que todos los que lo hayan leído nos quieran hacer daño- trata fallidamente de calmar mientras tomaba nuevamente el doujin.

Kagami: Lo único que me podría calmar es que a todos los que leyeron esta gracia les amnesia de pronto, tal vez así me pueda sentir más tranquila mientras desaparecemos las evidencias- la pelilila aprieta con fuerza los puños, mirando a ningún lado y luego voltea a ver a la peliazul-. Por ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es ver los demás doujin que tienes y hacer comparación.

Misao: No creo que yo tenga mucho tiempo para revisarlos- objeta levantando su mano-. Tal vez sí pueda revisar un par, pero pronto me tengo que ir a casa de Ayano, quien me espera para que celebremos juntas mi...

Kagami: ¿Entonces para qué viniste con nosotras, si ya tenías un asunto pendiente?- la chica de coletas contiene su furia tanto como puede para no pasarse con su compañera- Si Ayano te espera, entonces deberías irte antes de que se impaciente.

Misao: Entonces me voy- la morena toma su maletín, abre la puerta y se cerciora que el padre de Konata no estuviera acechando en el lugar-. No hay moros en la costa, así que si alguien se quiere ir también, que me acompañe ahora o se quedará aquí esta noche.

Tsukasa: ¡Yo no traje nada para quedarme aquí esta noche!- se alarma la miko menor de manera automática- Si el papá de Kona-chan vuelve, quizás yo nunca pueda volver a casa.

Miyuki: Yo las acompaño- Kagami se queda boquiabierta al ver que incluso la pelirrosa prefiere irse-. E-etto... Tsukasa-san necesita a alguien que la ayude si algo ocurre a mitad de camino...

Konata: ¿Y a ti quién te protege si pasa algo?- interrumpe muy divertida sin quitar la vista de su amada colección de doujin y manga.

La pelirrosa sólo puede balbucear en respuesta a aquella inquisitoria pregunta, mientras que la morena se tapaba la boca para no estallar en risas. Kagami veía con una gota en la cabeza a la pelirrosa pensando que Konata tenía razón, después de todo era una locura creer que Miyuki fuera capaz de proteger de alguna manera a Tsukasa y viceversa, aunque Tsukasa si lo llegó a creer.

Kagami: De acuerdo, yo me quedo aquí con Konata- suspira de resignación la ojiceleste mientras también se pone de pie-. Pero primero debemos lograr que salgan antes de que el demente del padre de Konata las agarre ¿Me ayudas, Konata?

Konata: Por supuesto que las voy a ayudar. Qué mal amiga sería si las abandono ante mi padre- la peliazul se dirige a su cama y saca de abajo un walkie-talkie-. _Chibi-Kushina_, aquí _Aoi-Haruhi_ ¿me captas, _Chibi-Kushina_? Cambio- las otras cuatro chicas estaban completamente desencajadas viendo lo que hacía la otaku.

Yutaka: _Aquí estoy, onee-chan ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

Kagami: ¿Pero qué significa esto, Konata?- la ojiceleste no es capaz de retener su curiosidad ante esta novedad ni tan nueva.

Konata: Sucede que Yu-chan y Minami-san han estado atrapadas al igual que nosotras y sólo fue posible que mi prima trajera el chocolate porque pude llevarles los vasos, los platos y los ingredientes- explica con simpleza la peliazul, y las demás sólo la miran fijamente-. Obviamente mi prima no viajaría hasta la cocina para hacer nuestra merienda y luego venir acá con mi padre enloquecido merodeando por la casa- termina de decir todo aquello mientras reía.

Misao: Eso lo explica todo, pero ahora somos nosotras quienes debemos sortear a ese señor antes de que nos viole o algo ¿Vieron esa cara cuando habíamos entrado?- la morena extendía sus brazos para remarcar lo que decía con su acostumbrado gesto exagerado.

Konata: Por eso mismo los walkie-talkie, y Yu-chan también lo necesitará cuando Minami-san tenga que irse, aunque pienso que lo más sensato sería que se quede por hoy con Yu-chan.

Kagami: ¿Tú hablando de sensatez? Realmente tu padre debe hacerlas pasar muy mal este encierro, pero como sea empecemos a sacar mi hermana y Miyuki de aquí.

Misao: ¿Pero qué hay de mí, Hiiragi?- se ofende la morena.

Konata: _Chibi-Kushina_, ¿hay moros en la costa? Cambio- la peliazul pone a trabajar otra vez el walkie-talkie.

Yutaka: _El pasillo está vacío, tal vez mi tío está en la sala, ¿pero porqué preguntas, onee-chan?_

Konata: Deberías llamarme _Aoi-Haruhi_, se supone que practicamos antes de que Kagamin viniera. Cambio.

Yutaka: _Pero es que no me aprendí esas cosas que me decías sobre comunicarnos con el walkie-talkie, onee-chan. Y cambio._

Konata: Avisa a _Midori-Ningen_ que nos ayude para escoltar a toda mi brigada con excepción de _Tsuntsun-Ai_ que se queda en el cuartel esta noche...

Kagami: ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste, Konata?- la tsundere tenía un tic en el ojo por la forma en que la apodó la ojiverde.

Tsukasa: No entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo Kona-chan ¿Alguien me puede decir qué significa todo eso?- decía con los ojos totalmente perdidos la miko menor.

Yutaka: _Está bien onee-chan, le diré a Minami-chan que las ayude para sortear a mi tío para que puedan irse. Cambio._

Konata: Ya estamos saliendo así que prepárate, _Chibi-Kushina_. Cambio y fuera- la peliazul se encinta el walkie-talkie mientras abre con cuidado la puerta.

Miyuki: ¿Izumi-san está por ahí?- pregunta la chica de lentes con sus manos temblando de nerviosismo.

Konata: No. Tal como dijo Yu-chan, mi padre tal vez esté abajo, así que debemos ser rápidas si queremos que salgan bien de ésta- la peliazul termina de abrir la puerta y es la primera en salir con paso cauteloso.

Las cuatro visitantes tragan grueso antes de atreverse a salir detrás de la bajita peliazul, temerosas de que Soujiro pudiese salir de algún lado y raptarlas para empezar a tomar sus fotografías. Kagami no comprendía cómo Konata podía mantener aunque sea un poco de cordura viviendo desde hace tanto tiempo con un sujeto tan loco como él, lolicón hasta la médula y ahora con su obsesión llevaba a niveles excesivos. Miyuki y Tsukasa deseaban abrazarse por el intenso miedo que las congelaba desde adentro en ese campo de guerra en que se habían metido. Misao estaba lista para lanzar puñetazos o patadas de ser necesario, pero igual tenía mucho miedo. A mitad de camino hacia las escaleras se encuentran con Minami saliendo lenta y cautelosamente de la habitación de Yutaka, y al igual que Misao estaba lista para pelear si no había otra opción. Ya las seis chicas estaban listas para el escape de tres de ellas, sólo había que rogar que el hombre peliazul no apareciese a mitad de camino.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Debido a razón de estudios y a irregularidades con el internet desde hace más de una semana, me veo obligado a anunciarles que por ahora y hasta nuevo aviso publicaré nuevos capítulos cada dos semanas, siempre los días martes (a menos que las circunstancias sean demasiado adversas). Espero a que lleguen pronto las vacaciones navideñas y que se normalice el internet para poder llevar todo a su cauce normal. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, y espero que los lectores vuelvan para deleitarse con la creatividad propia de aquellos que han decidido tomar el relevo de este año, y ojalá del año que viene :D<p>

Hasta otra


	12. Escape de la casa Izumi (y II)

**Advertencia: **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que no se hayan desesperado en todo este tiempo :D

**Escape de la casa Izumi (y II)**

Las seis chicas descienden sigilosamente por las escaleras, muy pendientes de que Soujiro no fuera a aparecerse de pronto como si fuese un espanto para atraparlas con su cámara. La peliazul era quien iba a la cabeza con la peliverde con los puños en alto, Kagami iba detrás de ellas, igualmente cauta, Misao siguiendo muy de cerca a la miko mayor, sudando mares y casi girando su cuello como los búhos para mirar alrededor, y al final estaban Miyuki y Tsukasa, muy asustadas y casi abrazándose, pero se conformaron con sólo estar pegadas la una a la otra.

Minami: No lo veo, tal vez esté en la cocina- murmuraba la chica menor mientras echaba un vistazo.

Konata: No podemos confiarnos, ese doujin ha tenido un efecto tal en mi padre que tal vez no se cure en al menos dos días, así que no podemos pensar que esté todo bien- decía muy pensativa y suspicaz la otaku-. En vista de que yo soy la única que lo puede detener, saltaré para llamar su atención, mientras el resto de ustedes corre como una pandilla de demonios hacia la puerta, procurando no mirar atrás ni desacelerar hasta que lleguen a la salida.

Tsukasa: ¿P-pero qué hay de ti, Kona-chan?- se preocupaba evidentemente la pelilila menor, aún muy pegada de la pelirrosa.

Konata: Ya te dije que lo puedo manejar, he estado viviendo todos estos años con mi padre. Si alguien sabe cómo tratar con él, ese alguien soy yo.

Kagami: Es de aplaudir que no te hayas vuelto igual de loca teniendo a ese hombre como ejemplo desde muy pequeña- decía entre fastidiada y disimuladamente preocupada la miko mayor.

Misao: Mejor no hablemos y nos vamos ya- la morena se precipita y se adelante por su cuenta.

Kagami: ¡Vuelve, Kusakabe!

Soujiro: ¡Ya sabía que tenían que bajar!- el adulto aparece como si fuese un fantasma frente a la colmilluda y empieza a sacar su cámara.

Konata: ¡No te permitiré hacer algo como eso, papá!- la ojiverde da un salto y patea lejos la cámara antes de que su padre pudiese disparar el flash.

Minami: Será mejor retroceder- la chica menor empuja a Tsukasa y Miyuki para que emprendieran carrera de vuelta a la habitación de Konata.

Kagami: ¡Este sujeto está loco!- la ojiceleste mayor trata de mantenerse atrás de las demás, tanto para escudar a su hermana si Soujiro las alcanza como por su preocupación por Konata, quien trataba de alejar como podía la cámara de su padre cada vez que estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

Soujiro: Sólo una foto bajo sus faldas, no me niegues eso, Konata- rogaba con voz de Smeagol el hombre, y esa voz causaba escalofríos a la tsundere.

Konata: ¡Corre, Kagami-sama! Si te toma una foto no hay vuelta atrás- la chica del lunar patea lejos la cámara para que su padre tardara en recuperarla y corrió hacia la miko, llevándola tomada de la mano a su habitación.

El primer intento de fotografiar a las amigas de Konata, resultó ser fallido, pero como buen depredador, Soujiro sabía que podía contar con una nueva oportunidad, siempre la había.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Konata<strong>

Konata: Eso... estuvo... de miedo- la otaku estaba agitada en extremo por la tremenda carrera que tuvo que hacer casi cargando a Kagami.

Kagami: ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Kusakabe!- señalaba con su dedo la chica de coletas- ¡Si no te hubieses precipitado de esa forma en este momento ustedes ya estarían fuera!

Misao: Pero yo sólo quería salir rápido de aquí- se afligía la morena y Konata le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Miyuki: Tiene que haber algún otro método para que podamos irnos de aquí- se sostenía el mentón muy pensativa la intelectual-. Tal vez si utilizamos el árbol que está cerca de la ventana...

Konata: No te hagas ilusiones, Miyuki-san- las gemelas y la morena miran desencajadas a la peliazul-. Mi padre también está vigilando el patio por si alguna de nosotras se fuga por la ventana, así que lo mejor sería descartar esa opción.

Tsukasa: ¿Pero cómo es eso que vigila el patio, Kona-chan?

La matadora del árcade no responde, sino que en silencio se dirige a su despensa y saca una figurita que estaba hecha pedazos, tal vez era de cuando era muy pequeña y lo habría roto jugando, va a la ventana acompañada por las demás, con gracia se monta en las ramas del árbol para que las demás no tuvieran que apiñarse tanto, soltó la figurita y... Voila! En lo que la figurita toca el suelo un flash aparece, seguido de un par de gritos de frustración del adulto, asustando mucho a Tsukasa y Miyuki.

Konata: ¿Quién se quiere aventurar a bajar por este arbolito?- nadie se atreve a dar el primer paso- Pues ese es el riesgo de bajar por aquí, y el riesgo de que se nos vea la ropa interior mientras descendemos también es considerable. Por eso prefiero la opción de que se vayan por el frente.

Kagami: Ese padre tuyo da un miedo como no te haces una idea- la pelilila mayor sentía que sería imposible salir de allí, y no era para menos.

Misao: ¿Cómo podremos salir aquí entonces? Ayano debe estar desesperada porque no he llegado a su casa.

Konata: Lo dices como si hubiese algo entre ustedes dos- el brillo de la otaku fue aterrador, por decir lo menos, para Kagami.

Misao: ¿Pero de qué hablas? Ella es mi amiga del alma y la quiero mucho- se defendía simulando ofenderse-. Lo que quiero decir es que debe estar preocupada porque le prometí visitarla y todavía no estoy en camino por estar aquí encerrada como en esos videojuegos de calabozos.

Konata: Y Ayano-chan es la princesa que debes salvar de las malévolas garras de la desesperación y la soledad para que las dos sean felices por siempre- decía entre burlona y dramática, sacando risas de la pelirrosa y la pelilila menor, un bufido de la morena y y una mirada de reproche de la tsundere-. No te preocupes, estamos en confianza y puedes decir lo que sea que haya entre ustedes, no me molesta en absoluto que alguna de ustedes tenga atracción por otra chica- esta vez tanto las gemelas como la intelectual tragaron grueso, pensando que quizás Konata les había leído la mente.

Sólo Minami estaba vigilando en la puerta para prevenir que el dueño de casa entrara en la habitación, o que se aventurara a buscar a Yutaka, por lo que no escuchó nada de lo que discutían las demás chicas. Estaba muy preocupada por la pelirroja y se sentía mal por haberla dejado sola en aquel campo minado.

Minami: Chicas, tenemos que terminar con esto- todas miran a la chica menor, recordando que ella estaba allí-. Yutaka está sola y tres de ustedes tienen que irse, así que debemos apurarnos y sacarlas de aquí ahora mismo, aún si para eso debo ser yo la fotografiada.

Konata: Esa valentía es lo que hace falta para estar con mi prima- la chica del ahoge finalmente se baja del árbol y vuelve a tocar el suelo de la habitación-. Vamos a hacer un intento más, y esta vez Minami-san y yo tendremos que unirnos para detener a mi padre- gira su vista hacia Misao, Tsukasa y Miyuki-. Ustedes corran lo más rápido que puedan y váyanse sin importar qué. Estaré bien, no deben preocuparse.

Kagami: ¿Y qué es lo que haré yo?- pregunta muy preocupada la tsundere, y Konata le dirige una mirada muy seria (nada usual en ella).

Konata: Tú te encargarás de posibilitar nuestro retorno a este lugar, o en caso de que volvamos a fallar debes traer de vuelta a las demás sin mirar atrás ¿de acuerdo?

La escena era dramática por decir lo menos, la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente hacía erizar la piel de las demás chicas. Era como si Konata dijera que Minami y ella se fueran a inmolar en una cruel batalla para garantizar la victoria de Tsukasa, Misao y Miyuki. Las tres obviamente empezaron a llorar al sentir ese drama recorrerlas completamente, mientras que Kagami no podía evitar sentirse muy preocupada por la peliazul a quien aún no se había tomado el valor de decirle que la quería de una forma especial. Minami tenía un gesto totalmente serio en apoyo a Konata, sin duda se iban a sacrificar ante el monstruo lolicón de Soujiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Yutaka<strong>

La pelirroja estaba en su cama, rezando todo lo que pudiese para que la peliverde pudiese regresar pronto a su lado, sin duda sentía su ausencia y no le agradaba para nada eso. Si su tío lograba atrapar a su mejor amiga sería una verdadera catástrofe, porque sin duda ella seguiría, le gustara o no.

Yutaka: ...Ojalá estés bien, Minami-chan...- la chica de coletitas oye cómo se abre la puerta de la habitación de su prima y dedujo que tendría que ver con su peliverde amiga, por lo que corrió hacia la puerta pero no la abrió- Minami-chan, ¿estás ahí?

Minami: _Quédate adentro Yutaka, voy a intentar una vez más sacar a las senpais de aquí y es muy peligroso que salgas. Espérame que en cuanto termine vuelvo contigo._

Yutaka: De acuerdo Minami-chan, te espero adentro- la pelirroja vuelve a su cama y se cubre con las sábanas, esperando que su amiga lograse cumplir su promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Escaleras<strong>

Las seis chicas vuelven a bajar cautas las escaleras, nuevamente con Konata y Minami a la cabeza, Kagami lista para darle a Misao el pellizco de su vida si volvía a adelantarse sin pensar, y Tsukasa y Miyuki abrazadas finalmente, pues ya el miedo era demasiado para soportarlo. Una vez abajo fueron la peliazul y la peliverde quienes se precipitaron, llamando la atención de Soujiro ya con cámara en mano.

Tsukasa: ¡Tengan cuidado!

Antes de que Soujiro tomara una foto buena esta vez, Konata logra frustrar nuevamente sus planes arrebatándole la cámara y lanzándola a Minami, quien la atrapa con una habilidad que cualquier shortstop envidiaría. Kagami corre a toda velocidad hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que Tsukasa resbala y cae al suelo, y como resultado de la caída su falda se levanta para mostrar sus bragas rosadas con dibujos de ositos bailando. Esa imagen inspiró al adulto para recuperar a como diera lugar su cámara, mientras que Miyuki y Kagami debían ser rápidas.

Miyuki: ¡Tsukasa-san!

Misao: ¡Mierda, ese lolicón no necesitará de más inspiración por algunos días!

Kagami: ¡Cállate y ayuda!

Las tres chicas se devuelven lo más rápido que pueden para ayudar a la aturdida pelilila mientras que el adulto batalla contra Minami por el control de la cámara, logrando finalmente recuperarla.

Konata: ¡CORRAN, RÁPIDOOOOOOOO!

De pronto todo parecía haberse hecho más lento, el tiempo, ellas mismas, el flash que emerge de la cámara del peliazul, el gesto de rabia y frustración dibujados en el rostro de la tsundere, las lágrimas de Tsukasa... en fin, todo.

Konata: ¡Eso no se hace, papá!- la peliazul le quita una vez más la cámara antes de que tomara una segunda foto, dándole a Tsukasa la oportunidad de que finalmente se levantara.

Miyuki: ¿Estás bien, Tsukasa-san?- la pelirrosa sentía unas ganas tremendas de abrazar y besar a la pelilila menor.

Tsukasa: ¡No estoy bien! El papá de Kona-chan me vio bajo la falda- la chica empieza a llorar-. Así no me casaré nunca ¡Buahhhh!

Kagami: ¡Por ahora lo más importante es sacarlas de este infierno, así que apresúrense!

Las cuatro chicas reanudan su carrera hacia la puerta, aprovechando que las otras dos habían vuelto a darle grandes dificultades a Soujiro. Finalmente logran alcanzar la puerta, logran abrirla y finalmente se da la fuga de Tsukasa, Miyuki y Misao. Kagami se ve obligada a cerrar y regresar a las escaleras lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, pues ya empezaba a cansarse. La presión de la situación, el haber tenido que devolverse a mitad de camino y la sensación de que la distancia de las escaleras a la puerta era mucho mayor de lo habitual estaba poniendo a prueba la resistencia de la miko mayor.

Konata: ¡Regresa a mi habitación, Kagamin! No quiero que te quedes aquí- la otaku atrapa la cámara de su padre y corre hacia la cocina y de allí a la sala.

Kagami: ¿Pero qué hay de ti, Konata?- la miko falló en disimular su preocupación.

Konata: ¡Apúrate, que no quiero ponerte en riesgo!

La pelilila se sonroja repentinamente, no se esperaba esas palabras de parte de Konata. Por un momento le parecía heroica y más bella que nunca, pero no podía olvidar lo que le dijo, así que sólo asintió algo apenada y subió como pudo las escaleras.

Minami: ¡Atrápela, senpai!- la peliverde lanza nuevamente la cámara.

Soujiro: ¡No lo creo!- el peliazul se sube a la mesa y da un salto, logrando recuperar la cámara- Ahora ustedes siguen.

Konata: ¡Olvídalo, papá!- la chica del ahoge da una nueva patada para mandar a volar lejos la cámara y corre hacia Minami- ¡Mejor corramos Minami-san, yo ya no puedo aguantar más esta pelea!

La peliverde asiente y ambas suben como almas que lleva Soujiro... quiero decir el diablo, y así lograron regresar a las habitaciones correspondientes (Minami en la habitación de Yutaka y Konata en su propia habitación). La batalla había terminado tan dramáticamente como había empezado.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Yutaka<strong>

Yutaka: ¡Minami-chan!- la chica bajita corre para abrazar a su amiga en cuanto la ve llegar.

Minami: Yo también estoy feliz de volver contigo, Yutaka- la peliverde le devuelve suavemente el abrazo mientras jadeaba un poco por lo agitada que se sentía.

La chica bajita guía a Minami hasta su cama para que descansara después de todo lo que había pasado, al menos ya lo peor del día había pasado, y a menos que se les ocurriese un plan para evitar repetir esta mala experiencia, la peliverde se quedaría esta noche en casa con Yutaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Konata<strong>

Kagami: ¡El día que me vuelva a encontrar frente a frente a tu padre le romperé el cuello por hacer esa cosa a mi hermana!- explota la miko bastante agotada y frustrada- Esta no es forma de arremeter con una menor de edad, ese desgraciado.

Konata: No hay de qué preocuparse, Kagamin- la peliazul se acuesta para descansar un rato.

Kagami: ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir de que se atrevió a abusar de Tsukasa?

Konata: Palabra por palabra, pero aún así mi padre nunca logrará tener esa foto- la ojiverde sonríe ampliamente mientras alza en lo alto un rollo de película.

Kagami: ¿Le quitaste el rollo que usó para fotografiar a Tsukasa?

Konata: En realidad mi padre nunca logró tomar esa foto, yo le quité la película cuando peleábamos por la cámara, y cuando logró quitársela a Minami-san lo único que hizo fue disparar el flash a las bragas de Tsukasa y ya.

Kagami: ¿Pero por qué no dijiste nada?

Konata: Si revelaba lo que hice antes de tiempo mi padre intentaría recuperar la película, y tal vez sí hubiese logrado fotografiar a Tsukasa.

Kagami: Bueno, lo importante es que esta vez logramos que se fueran, y tu padre no cumplió su pervertido objetivo- suspiraba ya más tranquila antes de sentarse al lado de Konata.

Al fin podrían tener un momento de paz antes de continuar con la investigación sobre quién hizo el doujin que tanto la molestaba, pero unas ciertas palabras retumbaban dentro de la cabeza de la tsundere, las palabras que le dijo Konata sobre que no quería que estuviera en riesgo. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, y ella no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho mientras su rostro permitía que se dibujara un leve rubor. Tal vez existía una posibilidad de que pudiese declarar sus sentimientos por Konata y que le respondiese positivamente, y aquello que dijo a Misao sobre que no le molestaba que ellas fuesen así podría ser un apoyo para que al menos no sentir que Konata la fuese a rechazar de mala manera. No pudo evitar voltear su vista hacia la otaku y empezar a inclinarse levemente, cuando...

Soujiro: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI FOTOOOOOOOOO!- el grito del lolicón asustó tanto a Kagami como a Konata, pero se relajaron al saber que gritaba desde la cocina.

Ahora Kagami sólo esperaba que ese viejo rabo verde no volviese a gritar de esa manera en lo que restara de día, y mucho menos cuando tocara hacer la revisión, aunque Kagami no podía negar que se sentía ahora frustrada por aquella interrupción.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>El primer capítulo del mes de diciembre, y no tengan duda de que habrán más capis tanto en diciembre como en 2015. Esta historia no la hago para terminarla pronto, eso jamás XD. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, tal vez deba preparar algún oneshot navideño, pero sólo lo podré hacer si logro hacer un espacio entre todos los trabajos que tengo pendiente.<p>

Hasta otra


	13. Parejas atrapadas

**Advertencia: ** A poco más de una semana para la llegada de Navidad llega el nuevo capítulo de este fic, ojalá les guste :D

**Parejas atrapadas**

La tarde avanzaba lenta y casi dolorosamente para Konata, Kagami, Yutaka y Minami, cuatro chicas que estaban encerradas para protegerse de la furia de lolicón del peliazul que acechaba como bestia en el primer piso de la casa, cámara en mano, ojos muy abiertos, nariz preparada con el detector de olor a loli a su máximo nivel, decenas de rollos bien acomodados al alcance del peliazul. Estaba decidido a conseguir alguna foto a como diera lugar.

Las cuatro chicas mataban el tiempo en las respectivas habitaciones donde estaban asignadas realizando dos acciones bastante bien definidas; Yutaka y Minami leían juntas algunos mangas y miraban por la ventana las nubes que pasaban, haciendo el clásico juego de reconocer figuras en dichas nubes. Konata y Kagami revisaban uno por uno todos los doujin que había en la vasta colección de la peliazul, algo que tornó eterna dicha empresa, al punto de causarle migraña a Kagami por leer tanto doujin mientras que la ojiesmeralda leía inmutable el último capítulo de una pequeña saga de tantas que tenía. Kagami no comprendía como es que alguien que apenas sí tocaba algún libro real pudiera aguantar ese eterno maratón de leer doujin y manga.

Konata: Ya me está dando hambre- la chica del ahoge finalmente deja la lectura del doujin-. Supongo que tú también debes sentirte vacía, de hecho no me extrañaría que ahora tengas un agujero negro en el estómago...

Kagami: Ya basta de exageraciones, Konata- la miko se levanta pesadamente de la cama de Konata-. Odio admitirlo, pero yo también me muero de hambre.

Konata: En ese caso debería pedir una pizza o algo antes de que me veas a mí como tu cena, Kagamin- bromea con su típica sonrisa de gato.

Kagami: No estoy tan desesperada como para atreverme a clavarte el diente, pero mucho me temo que ese momento no está demasiado lejos- la pelilila se vuelve a tumbar en la cama de la anfitriona.

Konata: De acuerdo, ya mismo estoy llamando.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Yutaka<strong>

Yutaka: Y esa nube parece un tiburón. Incluso parece que fuera a atacar- señala muy nerviosa la pelirroja mientras empieza a ocultarse detrás del brazo de la peliverde.

Minami: Mmmm... Creo que no veo nubes con alguna forma interesante, Yutaka- la chica alta mira fijamente a la más bajita.

Yutaka: Qué lástima, me hubiese gustado que el juego durara más. Es muy aburrido estar sólo encerradas aquí sin más- la chica de coletitas se recuesta casi sin darse cuenta en el brazo de su protectora.

Minami se da cuenta de la situación en la que quedan ambas chicas, cosa que la hace sonrojar bastante al pensar en cosas que no comprendía del todo, como por ejemplo pensaba en abrazar a Yutaka, en acariciar su pequeño y delicado rostro mientras la veía con cariño, también pensaba en decirle cosas bastante bonitas con tal de sacar una sonrisa de esos hermosos y suaves labios de la pelirroja, labios que por un fugaz momento concibió en sentir con los suyos propios. Era una sensación realmente hermosa que hacía sentir a Minami más llena de felicidad de lo que podía recordar, pero también su cabeza estaba llena de confusiones que no era capaz de descifrar ninguna. No sabía que quería hacer realmente, y al mismo tiempo no se podía dar el lujo de hacer ninguna.

Yutaka: Me está dando hambre, debería hablar con mi onee-chan para pedir algo ¿no crees, Minami-chan?

Minami: Creo que es una buena idea, te ayudaré- la peliverde toma la mano de la chica bajita.

La chica de coletitas se levanta y se dirige al walkie talkie para recogerlo y hablar a distancia con su prima. Minami sólo se queda viendo a su amiga, algo extrañada e insegura por aquellas sensaciones que recién había empezado a conocer.

Yutaka: Onee-chan, soy yo. Cambio.

Konata: _¿Es que nunca me llamarás _Aoi-Haruhi_? Pero bueno, eso ya es lo de menos ¿Qué se te ofrece? Cambio._

Yutaka: Es que Minami-chan y yo tenemos mucha hambre, pero no podemos bajar porque allá está mi tío ¿Crees que sería posible pedir una pizza, onee-chan? Cambio.

Konata: _En eso estoy, así que no hace falta esperar mucho. Yo te aviso cuando podamos comer todas juntas. Cambio._

Yutaka: Entendido. Cambio.

Konata: _En este caso deberías decir cambio y fuera, Yu-chan..._

Kagami: _Ya déjate de esas tonterías que no estamos en una incursión militar, Konata._

Konata: _Tal parece que la voraz Kagamin tiene algo de hambre y me quiere saltar encima, jejejeje._

Kagami: _¿Qué dijist...?_- la comunicación se corta repentinamente, devolviendo el silencio a las dos chicas que habían escuchado todo hasta ese instante.

Ambas chicas estaban algo sonrojadas al adivinar cómo estarían Kagami y Konata por lo que dijo la última sobre que la pelilila le iría a brincar encima. No sospechaban que fueran tan cercanas como para hacer algo así, pero prefirieron no discutir ello por el momento. Sólo estarían sentadas juntas hasta que Konata les avisara que la pizza ha llegado, pero de alguna forma les parecía reconfortante esta cercanía entre ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Konata<strong>

Después de una corta y animada (según Konata) persecución ambas chicas se tumbaron sobre la cama durante un rato mientras Konata pedía cuatro pizzas (argumentó que dos eran para Yutaka, Minami y ella, y que las otras dos eran para Kagami), y ahora sólo debían esperar a que las mencionadas fueran entregadas pronto. Pero era aburrido sólo esperar.

Kagami: Oye Konata.

Konata: Dime Kagami-sama.

Kagami: Y dale con "sama", sólo quiero preguntarte que si tienes algún juego interesante en tu colección.

Konata: Pues resulta que ayer compré uno bastante bueno que todavía no he pasado más allá del tutorial- decía algo entretenida mientras intercambiaba miradas con una boquiabierta tsundere.

Kagami: ¿No has pasado del tutorial de un juego? ¿Pero qué es lo que pensabas, Konata?- la ojiceleste casi se levantaba para tomarle la temperatura a su amiga, pero como pudo se contuvo.

Konata: Quería esperar hasta el momento en que pudiera jugar contigo, y de hecho quería invitarte cuando de pronto viste el doujin- la ojiverde no apartaba la vista de la miko-. Luego de eso pensé que tal vez debías tomarte un tiempo para respirar antes de que intentara invitarte, pero ahora que estamos aquí, esperando por la pizza y descansando luego de leer mi colección, estaría mal desaprovechar esta oportunidad ¿no crees?

La tsundere nuevamente sentía que el corazón le latía a toda prisa y que su rostro empezaba a incendiarse por lo que dijo Konata. Que esa pequeña y linda otaku dijese que no ha querido utilizar un videojuego sólo para estrenarlo a su lado era casi como que le dijese que estaba guardando sus labios para ella, o que le dijese que tenía reservado su corazón sólo para ella. Kagami se sentía inmensamente feliz de ver que Konata la viese de esa forma tan especial, tal vez debía intentar declararse y terminar con esa dulce tortura que se había tornado amarla en silencio. Había pasado muy poco tiempo todavía, pero tal vez ya era el momento justo para intentarlo, se declararía a SU enana.

Kagami: K-Konata...

Konata: Dime, Kagamin.

Kagami: ¿Q-qué dirías s-si de pronto y-yo...- la tsundere traga grueso- te dijese que yo...?- para su mala suerte suena el timbre de la casa, indicando que las pizzas ya habían llegado.

Soujiro: _¡LOLIIIIIIIII!_

Las dos chicas se asoman curiosas por la ventana para ver cómo reacciona el repartidor ante aquella aparición espectral que seguro habría hecho el adulto. A pesar de aquel interés, Kagami no pudo evitar maldecir mentalmente un par de veces por el brusco final que sufrió su intento por decirle sus sentimientos a la peliazul, y debido a ello todo el valor que había logrado reunir para hacerlo se había de forma igualmente brusca. Esa dulce tortura seguiría prolongándose por un tiempo más.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Yutaka<strong>

Yutaka: ¿Qué fue eso, Minami-chan?- la pelirroja se abraza muy asustada a su amiga.

Minami: No te preocupes Yutaka, yo te protegeré- la peliverde en cumplimiento de su palabra toma a su amiga y la abraza con firmeza en caso de que alguien entrase, pero no ocurre nada que sugiera eso-. Supongo que algo debe estar pasando afuera, lo mejor será cerrar la ventana para evitar que quien sea que esté afuera entre.

Yutaka: Yo te ayudo, Minami-chan- ambas chicas cerraron a toda velocidad la ventana.

Decir que la pelirroja estaba asustada era decir realmente muy poco, a tal punto de que le costaba un poco caminar por las ganas que le habían dado de súbito de ir al baño, pero no fue sino hasta que cerraron bien la ventana que...

Yutaka: Minami-chan, necesito que me acompañes al baño. Es urgente.

Minami: De acuerdo, pero primero debo decírselo a las senpais- la peliverde toma el walkie talkie sin perder el tiempo-. Konata-senpai, tengo que acompañar a Yutaka al baño, me llevaré el walkie talkie por si acaso debo pedirles ayuda. Cambio y fuera.

La chica más alta tomó de la mano a Yutaka, y con la otra mano tomó una escoba (era muy oportuno tenerla justo ahí) para así empezar el penoso viaje hasta el baño. A pesar de que Minami se había asegurado de enviar como se debía el mensaje, había una falla lapidaria entre tantos detalles posibles; Kagami y Konata no había escuchado el mensaje por haber estado pendientes de lo que ocurría afuera, por lo que aún no se habían enterado de nada y mucho menos se habían preparado para ayudar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Es un poco triste ser el único que está escribiendo en español para Lucky Star, pero ya lo veía venir por los enormes parches de tiempo que he notado desde un principio, pero aún así sería genial que no fuese así, sino que más bien hubiesen seis o siete escritores al mes (al menos) posteando o continuando fics en esta página :p. Tal vez ese sueño se cumpla, aunque siento que para eso es necesario una segunda temporada de Lucky Star, cosa que de verdad espero de corazón :D. Reviews, follows y favoritos están siendo ansiosamente esperados. Con la llegada de las vacaciones deberían aumentar la cantidad de personas que lean o escriban aquí, o al menos así funciono yo XD<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
